Power of Touch
by Leonaria Dragonbane
Summary: A new mutant with a problem comes to the mansion.  After striking out on her own she finds a new family a new Brotherhood.  Will they accept her as she is and will she find a true home?  Chapter 6 is up
1. Discoveries

I don't own the X men.

The Power of Touch

Chapter One – Discoveries

"Ted – quit. I don't feel good." Marcy said, pushing her boyfriend back.

"Baby, come on, it's not like we haven't been doing it for a while."

"TED!" She pushed him back again.

"Alright – shit! What the fuck is your problem." He said as he sat up in the back seat of the car.

"My stomach hurts and I don't feel good."

"You aren't going to puke in the car are you? My dad would kill me."

"Just take me home." They climbed out of the back seat and she opened the front passenger door.

"You sure…I mean, you were feeling fine earlier."

"Ted, please, I just want to go home." She reached her hand out to lay it on his arm. She felt a sudden pain in her head and thoughts that she was certain weren't her own came flooding in.

**…fuck is her problem? It isn't like we don't do this every Friday night. I wonder if she's really sick. I wonder if I can get her home in time to make Jane's party, I might get lucky and at least get LAID tonight anyway.**

**TED…you JERK!**

He pulled his arm away from her. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

"I don't know. Please, just take me home."

"You fucking bitch…you're one of those fucking mutants."

"I don't know what you are talking about; all I want is to go HOME."

"Fine…" He turned on the ignition, and sped to her house. She didn't say anything to him the entire time. He pulled into the driveway of her mom's small house.

"Get the fuck out…and don't call me. I don't want anything to do with that mutant crap, fucking bitch." She climbed out of the car, and he didn't even wait for her to close the door, he just threw it into reverse and gunned it out of the driveway, the door slamming from the force of the acceleration.

She walked slowly to the porch, her key in her hand. She didn't open the door, just sat on the small swing. What the hell had happened? What was that in her head? And why was she feeling so damned sick? Marcy sat there all night, until her mother pulled into the driveway after work.

"Are you ok?" Her mom asked, dropping into the swing next to her.

"Mom, I don't know." She leaned her head on her mom's scrubs covered shoulder.

"Is everything ok with Ted?"

"I think we broke up, but that's not what I am upset about. Something weird is going on."

"What?"

"Ted and I were fighting, last night, and I touched his arm and suddenly my head hurt and…I knew what he was thinking, and I think he picked up what I was thinking, too. Anyway he called me a mutant and told me to never call him again."

"A mutant?" Her mom looked at her.

"Mom - please - tell me everything is ok, it was just something weird."

"Well, I never really liked Ted anyway, why were you fighting in the first place?"

"I haven't been feeling good. He wanted to make out and I didn't feel like it."

"What do you mean, not feeling good?"

"My stomach hurts all the time, I can't keep anything down, I think I have a bug or something. He was such a jerk about it, too. I made him bring me home."

"Have you been having sex with him?"

"MOM!"

"Have you?"

Marcy held her breath a second and then answered. "Yes."

"Tell me you have been using protection."

"Well you put me on the pill…and he uses a condom, most of the time."

"MOST of the time…?"

"Well, a couple times he forgot, but with me being on the pill I didn't worry about it."

"Marcy, you can't NOT worry about it; even on the pill you can catch things. You are going in to see the doctor tomorrow."

"Mom, I am less worried about being sick than about what happened in my head." She reached out and touched her mom's bare arm.

**I will kill that little turd if my baby is sick because of him. I tried to tell her he wasn't good for her, but kids won't listen. At least I don't think she could be pregnant, with the pills, but still, there are worse things out there.**

**MOM! PLEASE STOP!**

She pulled her hand back…it happened again, and it HURT. Her mother was just staring at her in shock. They were both surprised by the sound of the phone ringing inside the house.

Marcy opened the door and grabbed the handset.

"Hello."

"Is Marcy Breedlove there?" A cultured male voice said on the other end of the line.

"This is she."

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier. I would like to speak with you, are you busy this afternoon."

"I…who is this?" This was very strange.

"Is your mother there?"

"Yes"

"May I speak with her?"

"I guess."

She handed the phone to her mom.

"Hello." Her mother listened a moment.

"Who?" She pulled the phone away from her ear and gave it a strange look, before putting it back into place.

"A WHAT?" Her mother sat down hard on the swing again.

"Certainly…we will be expecting you."

She hung up the phone, an almost dazed look on her face.

"Mom?"

"Well, I guess you ARE a mutant."

"MOM!"

"This guy…well he talked to me in my head, like you did a minute ago, explained some things. They will be coming later to talk to you about a school, a boarding school, and a place you can go to learn to control this new – ability – of yours."

"MOM!" First Ted, and now her mom, and people calling trying to get her to go to some school This was getting too weird.

"I think it is a good idea. This mutant business is getting ugly. You saw what happened in New York, with that cure clinic getting blown up, and then the situation in San Francisco."

"But Mom…"

"We can at least LISTEN to them."

She didn't want to hear any more, just went into the house and up the stairs. She wasn't sure which she was more upset about, being sick, and no one really giving a damn, or finding out she was a mutant, or her boyfriend breaking up with her. Probably not the latter, she had been thinking about breaking up with Ted for a while, he was such a jerk, but she just hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings. Now she didn't have to worry about it.

She was sitting on her bed when her Mom popped her head in.

"Just to be sure, would you please use this? I am pretty sure it will be negative, but …" the box landed on the bed. Marcy just looked at the pregnancy test as if it would bite.

She went into the bathroom and read the instructions. Her mom had actually had one of these in the house? Who was she buying these for?

She took the test back into her bedroom, it wasn't like she had to stay in the bathroom, and she had five minutes for it to process. She turned on the television and flipped channels. Ted was such a JERK…she looked over at the clock. Three minutes left. At least her mom would get off her case about this, she was sure it would be negative. She was careful about taking her pills; a baby was the last thing she wanted to deal with, especially if TED was the fucking father. She looked over at the clock; it was time. She looked down at the little white stick…and then looked again. THERE was NO WAY! She took the second stick and looked at it…it was positive too. How the HELL! She NEVER forgot her pills, NEVER. How could this have happened?

"MOOOOMM!" She shouted.

"What Marcy?"

"How the HELL!?" She looked at her mom.

"Marcy that is a really dumb question at this point."

"Mom, I always took my pills; he used a condom most of the time. It's just not FAIR."

"Marcy, as a nurse, I see this all the time, pills aren't always effective, and frankly even ONCE without a condom is TOO many times. As for FAIR, young lady, since when is life FAIR. What you need to do NOW is get to see a doctor, find out what is going on, make sure you haven't caught ANYTHING ELSE, and then decide what YOU are going to do."

"DO…Mom…I'm sixteen. What am I going to do? I can't even DRIVE yet."

"I was sixteen when I had you…pretty much the same circumstances, except I wasn't a mutant. And that does make things more complicated. Maybe this school will be a good idea. Maybe they have something that can help you, at least know if the baby will be some sort of freak too."

"FREAK…Is that what I am, a FREAK?"

"Marcy…you are a mutant. That is the definition of FREAK."

"You really think I am a freak?" Today couldn't get any worse.

"I don't want to talk about it…but this school might not be a bad idea. You can get away, deal with this problem, and learn to hide what you are. God, just don't let the neighbors find out you are some kind of freak, I could lose my job." That was all her mother cared about, losing her job. Marcy just moaned and lay back on the bed. This was the last thing she expected out of her mom – freaking out about the pregnancy yes – not about her being a mutant.

XXXXXXXXX

She had been at the school a week. She had been trying to avoid the required physical – because of the pregnancy. She still didn't know what she was going to do about it. Professor Xavier seemed nice – stuffy but nice, and Ms. Monroe was someone she felt she could talk to. The other girls in her dorm were ok – Jubilee was annoying but funny, Kitty was smart and quiet and Rogue was pretty and aloof, with her skin and all. Her mom hadn't even called – not once since she had been here, and it was really bugging her.

She guessed she was on her own now – no family, no boyfriend – no one but these mutants she was living with.

The Professor said her ability was touch telepathy – with an empathic component – that allowed her to not only read the thoughts but the emotions of a person she touched. That was what had hurt the most – not Tom or her mom's thoughts but their emotions – Tom's disgust and her mom's shame at finding out she was a mutant.

There was a new guy who had come to teach self defense. He hadn't been here when she got here, but Rogue knew him and so did the other girls. He seemed nice enough – in a gruff older guy kind of way – but she didn't know if he was someone she could talk to – and she was getting to a point she needed someone to talk to.

Dr. McCoy had been bugging her to come in for her physical, but since he had to return to New York, there wasn't another doctor on staff to handle it. She was walking down the hall, trying to decide if she should confide in Ms. Monroe or not when the new teacher passed her in the hall.

"What!" She heard him mutter as he turned.

"I didn't say anything, sir." She replied.

"I know you didn't – come here kid."

He led her into an office. "Sit down."

"What did I do, Mr. Logan?"

"If you don't know, Kid – you are in bigger trouble than I thought. Who's the father?"

She felt her eyes grow wide. "How did you know?"

"I smelled it."

"My ex – he broke up with me when he found out…"

"Fucking jerk – it's his kid – his responsibility." He was getting pissed.

"No – when he found out I was a mutant. He doesn't know about the baby."

"Even bigger fucking jerk then."

"You won't say anything – will you? I don't know what I want to do yet. My mom said it was up to me – and she hasn't even bothered to call and check on me." Suddenly she just started talking – almost as if she couldn't stop.

"She thinks my being a mutant might cost her job at the hospital – so she doesn't want anyone to know. She would rather they think she sent me away because of the baby or something. Tom is a fucking jerk – part of the reason I am GLAD to be rid of him…and I don't want him to know anything about this. I don't know if I want to have the baby or not. I am scared – I don't have any place to go if I do – no other family and I can just imagine what it is going to be like as a teenage mutant mother with no place to go and a baby to take care of." Tears were flowing down her face.

"Whoa – kid – slow down. The first thing we need ta do is let the Professor know. He will have to arrange whatever medical care you are going ta need – no matter what you decide. Then – well your mom's a fucking jerk too – but depending on your decisions we may need ta get her authorization for whatever procedures you decide on. I ain't one ta tell ya what to do – it's your decision."

She felt better. He wasn't nice – didn't try to know what was best – but he listened, and had a plan of action. He led her out of the office and down to Professor Xavier's office.

"Chuck – we have a problem."

"What? Marcy has been a model student since she has been here."

"It ain't that kinda problem."

"Professor – I should have said something – but well I had just found out and was afraid you wouldn't want me to come – and I don't have anyplace else to go."

"What is it, Marcy?"

"I'm pregnant."

The Professor's eyes widened in shock for a second "I see."

"I'm sorry."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I don't know."

"Have you had any medical care – for the pregnancy?"

"No I just found out last week."

"I see. I will contact a clinic in town, they can help you decide what you want to do, and from there we can make plans. May I ask who the father is?

"My ex."

"I see. Have you told him?"

"No and I don't plan on it." The Professor nodded.

"I will make you an appointment and have Ms. Monroe take you."

"Thank you, Professor."

"You need to think – really think about what you want – and what would be best in this situation." She impulsively stood and hugged him.

**…not equipped to deal with a pregnancy. Without a doctor on staff we will have to contract prenatal care, and it will have to be kept quiet. We are trying to project a positive image of mutants – not a negative one… **It was like a wall being slammed down in her mind, cutting off his mind from hers, but she picked up enough to know he wasn't happy about this – he was downright angry.

"I am sorry, Professor." She turned and ran from the room.

"What the hell did you do?" She heard Logan ask behind her. She could hear raised voices as she ran down the hall. She didn't stick around for the answer.

The next morning she got a note at breakfast letting her know to meet Ms. Monroe at nine o'clock to go into town. She was waiting at the door when the white haired weather witch came down.

"I understand you have a doctor's appointment today." She smiled. Marcy wanted to touch her – to find out exactly how SHE felt about this. She was scared that they weren't going to let her stay if she decided to keep the baby.

It was quiet in the car. Ororo finally turned. "I don't know exactly what to say to you about this. It is of course your choice, but you are sixteen – a baby now will ruin your life. You have so much potential – you are bright, your mutation is strong and useful, you shouldn't have to give up your potential to raise a child."

"I don't want to give up anything. I don't know what I am going to do – I have been thinking about it for over a week and I still don't know." She said softly.

"I want you to consider all your options. I can't tell you what to do and I won't try, but it is a hard life as a single mother – and a teenage single mother – think of how much harder it will be for a mutant single teenage mother."

"I HAVE!" Marcy groaned. "I haven't been able to think about anything else. My mom did it – and except for this whole mutant thing – I think she did okay. Yeah I was stupid and got pregnant but that wasn't her fault." She said as they pulled into the clinic parking lot.

She reached out to touch Storm**...worried about her. IF she chooses to keep the baby it will be hard on her – all alone – with no support. I hope she chooses what she thinks is best – but I hope she looks at ALL the options. Abortion wouldn't be a bad choice – not now, not with her mutation developing and all the training ahead of her learning to use it.**

She let go of her arm. She was truly concerned, and Marcy was touched.

In the doctor's office – they wouldn't let Storm stay with her because she wasn't family or a legal guardian. The doctor didn't pull any punches – even went so far as to recommend a clinic where she could have an abortion done – but by the time the visit was through, Marcy had made up her mind – she was keeping the baby.

Storm didn't hide her disappointment when she told her the decision, but she smiled and hugged her. **Poor baby doesn't know what she is in for – I hope Charles changes his mind about making arrangements to care for her and the baby.**

Marcy thought about what she had picked up all the way back to the school. Professor Xavier didn't want to have to care for her or the baby. Storm was disappointed in her for wanting to keep it. She made another decision, and while no one was watching, she slipped out of the building; a backpack loaded with clothes and what little money she had on her back, and struck out on her own. There had to be someplace for a single mutant teenage mother to be to go.


	2. Unexpected Friends

I don't own the X men.

The Power of Touch

Chapter Two – Unexpected Friends

Marcy huddled on the bench – waiting for the train to start moving. She didn't want anyone from the school to know where she had gone. She kept looking over her shoulder – watching for any familiar faces.

"This seat taken?"

"No." She looked up at a blonde kid – probably not much older than she was.

"Cool – name's John."

"Marcy."

"Where're ya heading?"

"New York – you?"

"Same – have something I have to do there."

"Just getting away – here."

"Yeah – I know that feeling – I ran away from there too." He pointed to the circle with the X emblem on the bag she was carrying.

"Really?"

"Yeah – they were holding me back – keeping me from using my powers. So I left."

"Wow. They just don't want me to have a baby."

"SHIT! You're pregnant?"

"That's what I said."

"So what do you do?"

"Nothing – I am sixteen and going to be a mother – can't do much."

"I mean your mutation?"

"Oh – Professor Xavier said I was a 'low level telepath with empathic qualities' whatever all that means – I touch people and know what they are thinking and feeling."

"Cool – so you have a name yet – or just Marcy?"

"Just Marcy."

"We'll have to come up with something. Touch huh…how about Fingers." She just pursed her lips and glared at him. "Ok – how about…"

"Kid – there you are." It was Mr. Logan.

"I'm not staying."

"Wolverine."

"Pyro – don't you have something to burn down?"

"Not at the moment. Leave the kid alone."

He sat down on the bench opposite them. "Shut the fuck up – firebug. Kid – I ain't tellin ya you have ta go back." He handed her a small bag. "You are goin ta need cash ta get by until you can figure out what you are goin ta do. I don't agree with Chuck on this – we have more than enough facilities to handle this – and it ain't any kinda black eye for mutants – proves we are like everyone else." She heard John snort next to her.

"Really – like everyone else. How quaint. I could blow up this train – you could carve it up with your claws – and Marcy – PattyCake here could know what anyone was thinking. Yeah – just like everyone else. Fucking moron."

"Shut UP!" He glared at John – and then looked at her. "Chuck will come around kid – and if he doesn't – well I ain't above provin a point at the ends of my claws – just remember, you have at least one person on your side." He got up to leave. "Pyro – you make sure she gets someplace safe – and I mean SAFE!" He growled.

"It's why you called me – right?" John glared at his former teacher.

"Kid don't deserve this – either of 'em." He grumbled as he walked down the aisle.

"He called you?"

"Yeah – he saw you leaving and knew you were going to need someone to look out for you. I kinda owe them after Alcatraz – they let me get away, and I didn't do any jail time."

"Oh."

"Listen – I have a couple friends in New York – we have an apartment – it isn't fancy but you can stay – almost rent free. If you can put up with a little rough housing every now and then when Sabertooth and Toad go at it that is."

"What do you mean – almost rent free?"

"Kid – we aren't goin ta hurt you or anything, just I know your cash is tight and with a baby on the way – well we wouldn't mind a woman's touch around the place – you know clean up every now and then – cook a meal that kind of stuff. Frankly I am sick of rabbit stew and squab." He grimaced and she laughed. The train jerked and started moving.

"I guess I can cook a couple days a week – and clean up – as long as everyone isn't total slobs."

"Don't agree to anything until you see the place – trust me." He laughed.

"And don't call me PattyCake."

"Ok – but we are going to have to think of something – or Mystique will." He laughed.

She was quiet the rest of the way into the city. Logan had called this guy to take care of her – why? She was just some mutant kid – carrying a mutant kid, why would anyone care what happened to her?

She thought about what she had picked up the few times she had touched anyone. Professor Xavier was angry at her, wanted her to make it go away so that it wouldn't tarnish his image of his school – his dream. Ms. Monroe wanted her to make it go away because she thought she was too young – too inexperienced to handle being a mother. Well she would show them both. She thought back – and realized that she hadn't picked up anything from Logan, she had touched him – but somehow she hadn't picked up anything – or maybe he just said what he thought so she heard and picked it up at the same time.

John sat quietly next to her – she almost wanted to touch him, to find out what he was thinking – but she didn't want to be disappointed again. He glanced over at her, and put a hand on her arm.

**It's going to be ok. Myst can be a pain in the ass – but she loves kids. Sabretooth is a jerk – but you will get used to him, and Toad is funny as hell. The X-Men may not want you – but we do.** She could feel he meant it – every word, and she tried hard to keep the tears from slipping down her cheeks. He grabbed her bag when the train stopped and helped her. She clutched the smaller bag that Logan had given her as they walked through the crowded terminal.

"This way." John said as they climbed up to street level. They were in a run down neighborhood, full of dilapidated apartment buildings covered with graffiti and dirt. Outside one building stood and old beat up pickup truck with a huge man leaning over the open engine compartment.

"Truck down again, Vic?" John asked as he walked up.

"Yeah – damned carburetor."

"I didn't think they had those anymore – thought they were fuel injectors?" John laughed.

"Is that the crap they taught you at that fancy school - carburetor's last longer and work better – it's why I like older cars – who's that?" She was trying to blend into a shadow. He was HUGE! She craned her neck to look at him as he stood to his full height.

"This is Marcy – the one Wolverine called about." John said. She would swear the big man growled – and had fangs. He sniffed the air, and then nodded.

"Who's cub?"

"Wolvie didn't say – figure she will tell us when she is ready. Marcy – this is Victor Creed aka Sabretooth – one of your new roommates."

"Hi." She squeeked.

"I don't bite – less ya want me to." He grinned at her, which just made her want to go running back to Xavier's.

"Let me get her inside – then I can come help with the truck." John said.

"I want to fix it – not blow it up." John threw up his middle finger at the big guy causing him to laugh.

They went into the building, and up two flights of stairs. John pulled out a key and opened a door. It was a small apartment – living room, kitchen and two bedrooms.

"Myst has one room, you will be sharing with her, Mort and I have the other one and Creed sleeps in the living room. There is one bathroom – so we kinda have ta share." The place was cluttered but clean. At least they weren't total slobs.

"Is that you, Pyro?" a female voice said from the back of the apartment – a young woman with dark hair and piercing blue eyes came out of one of the doors in the hall. She was wearing a bra and skirt with no shoes.

"Myst – get dressed – would ya. Shit it was better when you were blue." John said.

"I WAS getting dressed – idiot. Is this her?"

"Yes."

"So what do you do?"

"She's a touch telepath with empathic abilities." John said.

"I asked HER!"

"Yeah – what he said." She smiled at the woman. She noticed a blue tinge to the woman's skin.

"I will be so glad when this crap wears off." She muttered as she stepped back into the room. John carried Marcy's bag over and dumped it outside the door.

"That's your room – Mort and I are across the hall – bathroom at the end." He went back to the living room as she picked up her bag and opened the door. The woman was dressed and slipping on a pair of shoes.

"I have to get to work – we can talk later. Did Pyro think up a name for you?"

"All he could come up with were Fingers and PattyCake."

"Oh GOD we will have to come up with something better than that. If anyone calls looking for Raven – that's me, hate it but that's what those 'rehab' idiots want me to use."

"Rehab?"

"Yeah – I was hit with the cure – so they want to rehabilitate me into human society – they haven't figured out it isn't permanent. When it wears off – well they won't be able to find me." She grinned.

"Why not?"

"I am a shape shifter – and I DON'T like humans."

"Yeah – well I'm not too fond of them right now – myself." Marcy said sitting on the second twin bed in the room.

"Are all of you in 'rehab'?"

"Yeah – not for the same reasons – Pyro and Creed refused the cure – Toad was in hiding, but ran out of money, so we all decided to work together. I am the only one officially in rehab, the rest are trying to at least blend in a bit. Creed is useful – so they gave him a pardon if he does wetwork for them when they need it."

"Wetwork?"

"Assassination – stuff like that."

"Eep."

"He's ok – as long as you leave his Twinkies alone." Myst laughed. "He's only here when he needs a place to crash between jobs."

"What about the others?"

"Pyro is in training with the New York City Fire Department – his rehab is to use his power to 'help' people. He is actually enjoying it, which doesn't surprise me – he likes to play with fire. Toad – well he's such a geek – he's working in a comic book store. Welcome to the Brotherhood."

"The Brotherhood?"

"Yeah – if Magneto ever gets back – and our powers get straightened out, well as I said – they won't be able to find me and we can get back to carving a place for mutants at the top of the food chain."

"John…"

"Pyro – we don't use human slave names – well except Creed cuz he likes his."

"Oh – Pyro said I just had to help out around the house – I can't work, I just turned sixteen and with the baby…finding a job will be hard."

"Honey – we don't expect you to work. I just can't believe old Egg Head was such a jerk. Wanting you to give it up because it would give mutants a bad name – it's jerks like him that give mutants a bad name – pansy ass. Anyway I am going to be late." She hurried out the door.

Marcy unpacked her few belongings and looked around the room. There wasn't a whole lot there – just two beds a dresser and the closet. She stood up and started to leave when she noticed the small bag. She opened it and looked at the wads of cash. She sat quietly and counted – there was nearly fifty thousand dollars there – and a cell phone. She picked it up and looked at the numbers programmed into it – Logan was the only one that she recognized. She dialed it.

"Hey – kid, you okay?"

"Yeah – thanks."

"What the hell do I need the money for – won it in a cage fight tournament last month. You and the baby need it more than I do."

"I meant thanks for finding me someplace to stay. These people are really nice."

"Kid – it was a last resort – and NICE – you must have lived with some real winners if you think THEY are nice. Kid – those are the bad guys."

"What?"

"Never mind – you concentrate on having a nice healthy baby and then decide what you want to do. This place ain't for you – not now. I don't trust any of those goons you are with as far as I can throw them – but for a mutant kid who needs help they were the best I could think of. Listen I need to go – I won't tell Chuck where you are – but keep in touch. I'm worried about ya kid."

"Thanks again, Logan." She hardly knew him – but he had been the one to offer her real help.

She heard voices in the living room and slipped the bag with the money under the bed.

"What do you mean – they wanted her to abort it?" A loud male voice said from the living room.

"Wolverine said Charles had a bad reaction to finding out she was pregnant – something about working to present a positive image of mutants and having a teenage mother at the school would tarnish that or something – and you know Storm – miss women's rights. She wanted her to abort because she felt it was wrong for her to have a baby this young."

"Dear God – I knew Charles could be closed minded – but this is ridiculous. She's a child for God's sake, a child who needs help." She walked into the room. An older man had joined John – no Pyro – in the living room.

"Here she is."

"My Dear – you are always welcome with us – you and your child. My old friend is getting far less tolerant in his old age – maybe there is hope for him yet."

"This is Erik Lensherr – Magneto. He's not supposed to be here – but we let him hide out every now and then – when it won't get us in trouble." Pyro said.

"Yes – well not much longer and we won't be hiding out. My powers are almost back to normal. Mystique should be recovering as well. We need to come up with a name for you – Pyro tells me you are a touch telepath – and empath."

"Yes." She was nervous. This kind old man was a known terrorist.

He took her hand and she was surprised by the feeling of warmth and acceptance from him. **My Dear, you have nothing to fear from me – you and your child will be safe with my generals. They will ensure your safety in the coming war. You are the future – you and your child, and should be treasured and protected.**

Marcy smiled at him.

"Yes – I think that is ideal – Treasure. You will be Treasure from now on."

"But…"

"No argument – Treasure it is." Pyro grinned at her.

"Hey – what's for dinner?" The large man said from the door. "Hey – boss."

"I ordered pizza, Treasure should rest tonight. She can take over cooking tomorrow, and I will be so glad to get something other than your rabbit stew." Pyro said. Creed growled at him.

"What's wrong with my stew?"

"Nothing – the first one hundred times, variety might be nice." Even Magneto laughed at the snort Creed gave all of them before heading to the bathroom. She heard the loud noise of the hot water banging in the pipes. It wasn't a mansion – but it felt like a home.


	3. The Green Ghost

I don't own the X men.

The Power of Touch

Chapter Three– The Green Ghost

Marcy watched the three men talking, Victor was quiet, but when he said something it was with surprising intelligence. He just didn't LOOK that smart. John was cocky, arrogant, and funny. Erik was calm, quiet and very quick to anger. She just sat and ate her pizza in silence. The front door of the apartment opened and another man walked in.

"Hey – Toad how was the store today? Were there any new SpiderMan comics in?" Pyro shouted. Marcy couldn't get a good look at him, but she heard him mutter something about kids and knowing their place before he went down the hall.

"We have pizza for dinner." Victor said loudly.

"Not hungry – will eat later." Came a slightly gravely voice with an accent she didn't recognize.

"At least come and meet Treasure – she's our new roommate." Pyro shouted.

"I'm tired and want to go to sleep – leave me the fuck alone." The voice shouted back.

"Grump." Pyro muttered. She had to get used to the whole name thing.

"So what do I call you?" She asked the older man at the table.

"Erik is fine – I am not as particular as some of my collogues." He laughed "Now, we need to make arrangements for medical care for you and the little one, nothing is as important as good prenatal care." He wagged a finger at her like a kindly grandpa, causing her to laugh.

"I don't have any insurance. I have a little cash I can pay for some of it…"

"Posh – you are a sister – a part of the Brotherhood of Mutants, and we take care of our own. I know a good doctor – a fellow mutant, and I believe he takes our insurance policy." Erik gave Victor a significant look.

"Last time I checked he did." Victor grinned, showing his canines. She blanched.

"Do not worry, child, no one will be hurt over you – unless someone does you harm." She took a big bite of pizza to hide her grimace. They were nice – sure – but just a little bloodthirsty in her book. Maybe Logan had been right – maybe they were the bad guys. Pyro glanced over at her and slipped her the last slice of pepperoni before Victor could grab it.

"HEY! I wanted that."

"Pregnant women first!"

Victor growled – and then grumbled. "Sorry, Kid."

Then again, maybe not – even Sabretooth was willing to give her the last slice of pizza. And they didn't ask embarrassing questions like who the father was – or why her mother wasn't helping her – or did she want to get rid of it. They just accepted her decision as final, and respected it.

She was even given first dibs on the shower that evening; it seemed the hot water ran out quickly so if you weren't first, you got a cold shower, especially if you came after Victor on the list. She was sitting in her room, a T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants on, flipping channels on the television on the dresser when Victor stuck his head in the door. His long hair was dripping wet from the shower as he sat on the end of her bed.

"I just have two things to say – and then I am shutting up about it. Do you want the bastard dead – and if so where is he?" She looked at him in shock.

"NO! He's a jerk – but not that bad of a jerk – he's just my ex boyfriend."

"Oh – good - it would feel funny me tracking down a rapist to kill him – with my history." He laughed a little.

"No – it's nothing like that. He broke up with me because my mutation showed up – he doesn't even know I'm pregnant and I want to keep it that way."

"Up to you, kid. All of us are here ta help, well unless Mags needs something done, and then – well we will make sure you are taken care of first. He's right about one thing, you and the baby you are carrying represent the future of mutants, and if we are going to make things better, we need ta start with you." It was the most he had said since she met him, and like Logan, she was grateful for his candor.

"I'm out of here – got a date." He grinned.

"REALLY!"

"What – don't think a woman would want ta go out with me."

"No – just wondering what you are paying her." She grinned, hoping she hadn't stepped over a line.

"HA HA HA – funny kid." He shut the door behind him as he left, still chuckling. It looked like he had a sense of humor after all.

She curled up under the covers trying to decide what she really wanted – for her and for the baby. Her mom was a good mom – well until the mutant thing – and then she didn't kick her out, she made sure she had someplace to go. It wasn't her mom's fault things didn't work out at the school. That made Marcy wince – school. She really did want to finish school, baby or no baby. She was trying to figure out a way to do that when a tired looking Mystique walked in the bedroom door.

"Hey – kid. So what are we calling you?"

"Treasure, Erik came up with it." She smiled

"Erik was here – where is he? Marcy swore her eyes turned yellow.

"He left. He came by for dinner – to check on everyone, he said."

"Old jerk – well he got his dose so I can't be too angry with him – hell yes I can, leaving me in that truck like so much human trash." She grumbled as she stripped out of her clothes. "I don't suppose anyone left me any hot water?"

"We all got our showers early – except Toad, he just disappeared into his room, I haven't even met him yet."

"Good – a hot shower sounds…" The banging of the pipes said someone beat her to it. "TOAD!"

"You snooze you lose." Came the gravely voice outside the door. "Gonna grab some pizza if there is any left, you can have the shower Myst."

"You prick." She chuckled.

Marcy just snuggled deeper under the covers. "So what's the school situation around here?"

"School?"

"Yeah – I'd like to finish high school if I can."

"I'd recommend taking your GED and forget it. The public school around here is rough, and they won't bus you to a better one. If you need help studying for the test, well Vic is great with math, I do okay with history and if you can get green boy out of his lily pond he's good with English. We will get you through the test."

"Thanks. Erik mentioned a doctor, something about arranging an appointment?"

"Yeah – we need to take care of that, can't have you and the baby doing without – wouldn't look right, oh that's right – that's the Egg Head's problem, not ours. Doctor Peters is good – a mutant with a low level healing ability, he can heal others but it hurts him, but for a baby – well he'd use it. Good man, he takes care of most of us."

"I can pay him." Marcy said.

"Shut up and go to sleep. You don't have to pay for shit; you are one of us now. Keep your money for the baby, you'll need it." Marcy started to drift off, a faint yellow glow from two small points of light across the room caused her to sit up.

"What's that?"

"Go to sleep – I am just working on my mutation, the cure wears off – and when it does, well things are unstable for a while. I am trying to get it back under control. If my eyes bother you, roll over, damn it."

"Oh – okay – well g'night." Marcy rolled over. It could be worse, she could be in a room with Jubilee and her fireworks going off all night.

XXXXXXXXXX

The apartment was quiet when she woke up the next morning. There was a note on the fridge.

_Treasure: Gone to work. Toad and Myst sleep in because they work late; Victor is working on the truck today, and will be in and out. Erik contacted Dr. Peters and you have an appointment tomorrow at 10:30. I should be home to take you – if not get Toad or Myst up and one of them will. Don't care what's for dinner – check the fridge. If you need anything have Victor take you shopping. Pyro_

She grinned. Have Victor take her shopping, that was funny. She slipped into her room and pulled the bag out from under the bed. She pulled out a handful of cash. She looked at the backpack; she had two pair of jeans, three shirts and a couple pair of underwear. She was going to have to buy some more clothes at least. She slipped the bag under the bed, and glanced over at the bundle of blankets on the other bed. She quietly closed the door, and turned down the hallway just in time to see the bathroom door close.

"I'm cooking breakfast if you want anything." She said.

"No thanks – going back to bed." He grumbled. She still hadn't met him face to face.

"Okay. If there's anything you need, let me know. I think Pyro wants Vic to take me grocery shopping."

"I don't care – leave me the fuck alone."

"Fine." She went back to the kitchen. The shelves were pretty bare. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started making a list. Victor came in the front door, his hands and face covered in grease.

"You're up. Pyro said ta take ya shopping."

"Making a list now."

"You make lists – shit!" He grumbled.

"How was your date?"

"You are too young ta ask."

"Hey – I'm the pregnant one here – and I do know how I got that way." He laughed as he went down the hall to the bathroom.

"Open up – green boy – need ta wash my hands."

She heard the door open. "Fuck you."

She got her first good glimpse of him, his dark hair all tousled with sleep, his skin a faint green color. He glared at her before shutting the bedroom door.

"Hey – I'm Mar – Treasure – by the way."

"Goin ta sleep – leave me the fuck alone." She heard him grumble.

Victor laughed as he came out of the bathroom. "Frog boy ain't much of a morning person."

"Yeah – well he seems like quiet a bit of a jerk person."

Victor laughed. "Let's get this shopping done; I need ta get that truck runnin."

Shopping with Victor was actually fun. He teased her through the small grocery, as she loaded up a basket.

"I ain't some beast of burden, Kid, how are ya plannin on gettin this stuff back?" She looked at the basket. He was right. She started taking things out, and managed to get it down to just the basics. They both ended up carrying four bags back to the apartment after Victor paid at the register. She had offered but he just growled at her so she shut up.

"I really need to learn to drive." She said as they put away the groceries in the kitchen.

"Not in the city you don't – when we get out of here – yeah. I'll teach ya."

"Why not in the city, if we had a car or the truck today we could have stocked up the kitchen."

"Why drive two blocks, it's easier to buy stuff for a couple days. When we are back in – well back to normal, I can see it, stocking up and shit, but not now – not like this."

"I never thought about it, I guess I grew up in a smaller town – store was further away from the house and it made sense to stock things up. I have never lived in a big city before."

"Don't get used to it. As soon as – well just don't get used to it."

"Where can a girl get some laundry done?" She asked.

"Basement – but don't go down there without one of us with you. This ain't the best neighborhood."

"Okay – any idea when Myst will be up – I need to do some girl shopping if you know what I mean."

"Oh God – you don't want her then. I'll take ya where ya need ta go. Just don't ask my opinion about crap." He grumbled. They left again, and he took her to a small discount shop near the building. She picked up some clothes to stretch what she had, laundry supplies and a few things she had noticed missing in the apartment – like a broom.

He grumbled the entire way back to the apartment about being used as a beast of burden and she laughed. She was carrying as many bags as he was.

"Ya done shoppin' kid?" He asked as he dumped the bags on the table.

"Yes."

"Good – I have WORK ta do." He reached out and ruffled her hair.

"You never did say how your date went."

"I got laid – now shut up." He said as he closed the front door. She just chuckled and unpacked the bags. Her clothes she put in a pile on one of the chairs, she would put them away after Mystique got up. The things for the apartment she put away – sponges and washcloths for the sink so she could wash dishes, broom and dustpan in a corner, hand towels in the bathroom, dust rags and wood polish under the sink. She had insisted on paying for these things. She had even picked up a few things for the baby – she knew she had a while, but it would be better to have things on hand. Blankets, a large bag for a diaper bag – stuff she thought might come in handy later.

"Wow – someone's been busy." Mystique said, rubbing her eyes as she came into the living room. Marcy had cleaned up the kitchen, and was straightening the living room.

"There's sauce and stuffed manicotti for lunch."

"Breakfast."

"Whatever."

"Did you cook this?"

"I made the sauce – the manicotti was in the frozen section of the store."

"Remind me I owe Wolverine a blow job – not that he'd let me – but SHIT girl you can cook." She blushed.

She grabbed her pile of clothes and the things for the baby and went to the bedroom. Her backpack wouldn't hold everything she bought so she put some of it in the smaller bag Logan had given her. She ended up using the diaper bag to pack the rest. She had a strange feeling they wouldn't be there very long.

"Good idea – packing. We should be getting out of here soon." She looked up. Toad was standing outside the door, he was wearing jeans and a T-shirt, and standing half in shadow so she couldn't see his face clearly.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Treasure – huh? Why?"

"Erik said the baby and I are a treasure."

"Baby – you're pregnant." She heard the surprise in his voice.

"Yes – I thought everyone knew."

"No one tells me shit. Something smells good."

"Lunch – tomato sauce and stuffed manicotti."

"I'll take some to work with me. You might want to look for a bigger bag, one that will hold everything. Carrying three or four gets cumbersome when we are trooping through – well anyway – one bag is easier." He turned and walked away.

"My name's Marcy."

"Mortimer." She heard the front door slam.

"Well, now that Mr. Sunshine has left – he's right about the bag thing – we won't be staying here much longer. Dr. Peters will be coming with us so you don't have to worry about that. None of us want to tell you where we are going, but you are welcome to come along. If you don't want to, we will make sure you are someplace safe and with medical care.

"No offense – but you guys are great – and I can't think of anyplace I'd rather be." She gave the other woman an impulsive hug.

**Poor kid – if we are great – what's her life been like? **She could feel a wave of sympathy before she backed away.

"Not that bad – my mom was a single mom, at least she never brought guys around when I was there, my dad – well I don't even know who he was – she didn't either for sure. My grandfather was strict but at least he cared – he died two years ago. My grandma was dead before I was born. Mom has an older sister but they don't talk much – except to fight. Mostly it was Ted – my ex – who was the jerk – well him and most of the kids from school. Mom's a nurse, but money never stretched far enough so I wasn't in with the 'cool' kids. Ted – well I think he felt sorry for me, and I guess I just needed someone to give a shit about me – not be selfish all the time."

She didn't know where all that came from – maybe it had been building for a while, but she thought Mystique might understand.

"It could have been worse – I was blue with scales from the time I was a kid, my parents kept me at home, afraid of what the neighbors would think. My dad beat me pretty bad, because I was different. Mom tried to send me to school once, the kids nearly killed me. I ran away when I was twelve – been on my own since."

"Shit – you're right – it could have been worse."

"We all want you here; I have been where you are. I gave my baby up. I don't even know where he is. The only way we are going to grow stronger is with more of our kind in the world. Humans have to understand that they are a dying breed – that we are the future. You and the baby are a part of that future - mutants having mutants."

"But what if the baby isn't a mutant?"

"That happens – it happened to me once. That kid I know where he is – and have seriously considered wringing his neck."

"How many kids do you have?"

"Two – well and one I half raised – well other than some of the kids in the Brotherhood that I consider mine – and now you."

"You aren't old enough." Marcy laughed.

Mystique laughed. "I am older than I look – the cure – well it put me where my physical age would be, at the moment I took it – in reality I am nearly eighty."

"Whoa."

"Don't worry – I won't cramp your style."

Mystique put a comforting arm around her. Comfort was right; all Marcy got was comforting thoughts and offers of help with raising the baby. She didn't know why Logan called them the bad guys – so far, other than Victor offering to kill Ted – they hadn't been anything but nice – with one exception.

"What's the deal with Toad?"

"He's – well he – he's hard to explain. He doesn't deal well with people. He and Creed get along ok; he and Pyro tolerate each other. He is loyal to Erik – and to the Brotherhood, and that is all we ask." She stood up and started getting dressed.

"Well – I have to get ready for work. Not much longer – not much longer and I will be away from these pathetic humans. I don't know what all you bought today – but some suggestions of things you might pick up – a good sleeping bag, warm things for the baby and yourself, a really good thermal coat. Don't worry about carrying them, we will pack them with our stuff, but we don't have any extras. It gets cold where we are going."

"Okay – I can do that tomorrow, anything else I need to pick up."

"Keep it light, nothing heavy, you will have to carry some things, your own clothes and possessions mostly, and stuff for the baby. Think ahead – you will be carrying the baby too, when we move, and we will move quite a bit at first."

"Okay."

"You will be fine, Treasure. We will take care of you."

"What the hell smells so good?" Pyro shouted from the door.

"Lunch."

"Fuck that – I am ready for dinner."

"There's plenty." Marcy shouted.

"I sure as hell hope so – I need a shower first though." He stopped by the door. He was covered in soot and his hair was a little singed.

"I see you got to play with fire today." Myst said as she pulled on her shoes.

"Beats working on the phones – how's the job going?"

"If one more person tries to get me to talk dirty to them I am going to scream – God I hate telemarketers – and now I am one but not much longer." She grumbled as she headed to the kitchen. She packed some of the stuffed pasta and sauce in a plastic container. "Dinner." She grinned as she headed out the door.

"Hey – good idea – staying packed. Erik said a couple weeks at the most before we move."

"Wow that soon."

"Yeah – are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"If you need money for anything – let one of us know."

"Logan gave me some – I am ok."

"That bag he gave you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Wolverine can be a jerk – but he can also be decent. Did he give you a cell phone or anything?"

"Yes."

"Get rid of it. We don't want them able to track us."

"Okay."

She went into the living room and turned on the TV. Victor came in a few minutes later and filled a plate.

"Got her runnin – we will be ready when the time comes – DAMN! You can COOK!" He looked over at Marcy. "Just tell me you know how to cook rough."

"Rough?"

"Campin."

"Yes – my grandfather used to take me before he died. I love to cook over an open fire."

"I think I'm in love."

"Vic – I think she's a little young for you – you're what ten times her age." Pyro glared at him.

"Fuck you kid – besides I don't want ta be responsible for a cub – too much trouble, no offense."

"None taken – this 'cub' is my responsibility."

"NO!" they both shouted at her.

"What?"

"This baby is the Brotherhood's responsibility, you have family now." Pyro said with force. She just stared at him speechless. Even without touching either of them she could tell they both meant it.

The rest of the evening was quiet, and she was in bed and asleep before the other two returned home from work.


	4. Triangles

I don't own the X men.

The Power of Touch

Chapter Four – Triangles

She could hear Victor ranting in the living room. At least nothing was being smashed – this time. He had been like this for a week, ever since the X-Men had caught him on one of his jobs, and he'd had to fight Storm. He wouldn't talk to anyone – but anything and everything set him off.

Marcy came out of her room. Myst was at work, Toad had slipped out, not saying a word as usual, and Pyro was working late so it was just her and Vic in the apartment.

"Is it safe or should I stay in my room?" She asked as she tried to cross the living room to the kitchen.

"You're safe – kid. Just – ahh never mind." He threw himself down on the couch. She went to the fridge and grabbed the pie tin off the top shelf. She cut a huge slice of apple pie and put it in the microwave.

"Cut me some too – kid." He said.

"Here – want me to warm it too?" She tossed him what was left of the pie.

"Fuck you."

"No thanks." She had figured out pretty quickly that his growl was worse than his bite.

"So – you want to talk about it, or just have a temper tantrum every time something pisses you off – and what set you off this time?"

"Nothin – it's nothin." He grumbled around a huge bite of pie.

"No it isn't. We had to replace the TV this week because the news pissed you off. No offense – but you aren't setting a good example for JR here." She patted her stomach as she pulled the pie out of the microwave and dropped a huge scoop of ice cream on top.

"It ain't like JR there can hear me. Tell me you aren't getting a pickle to go with that?" He asked as she dug around in the fridge again.

"No – a glass of milk – God I'm pregnant not crazy." Of course he was the one who had found a Taco Bell open at two in the morning when she wanted a pile of tacos.

She sat in the chair next to the couch and glared at him.

"Fine – my girl and I had a fight – ok."

"Your girl?"

"Yeah – my girl – well I thought she was my girl. Seems she thinks it's less than that."

"What?"

"We go out – she usually has a motel room already cuz she lives out of town – I try ta take her to dinner, you know real dates but – she insists on going back to the motel and then after sex – she gets up and showers and leaves. FUCK! That's what a guy's supposed ta do."

"Sounds like she's just using you for sex – take it from someone who knows."

"I would be okay with that – really – it's that good – but, damn I LIKE her. She's funny and smart and I enjoy being with her OUTSIDE of bed – fuck did I just say that – fuckin frail shit. I sound like a god damned frail. This is why I DON'T want ta talk about it."

She just laughed. "Victor – guys have emotions too."

"I don't."

"Sure – who bought the teddy bear for the baby?" She gave him her big doe eyed expression batting her eyelashes.

"Shut the fuck up and leave me alone." She finished her pie and carried the plate to the sink.

"You have dishes." She said. "If it were me – I'd tell her how you feel."

"I can't. - I tried."

"Well try harder."

"Shut the fuck up – I don't need relationship advice from a knocked up teenager." She whirled around, her anger coming out of her mouth.

"No you need relationship advice from Dr. Phil with a fucking board – but he ain't here – so you got me instead. You don't want my advice – fine! STOP tearing shit up that I have to clean up." She slammed the door to her room.

"Kid – I didn't mean it." He shouted.

"Yes you did – you know what – you are the one who needs to shut the fuck up." She turned on her cd player and put on her earphones so she wouldn't have to hear him. She heard the front door slam over the music in her ears. She slipped the phones down – just to make sure he'd left. He wouldn't go far; the others would kill him if he did. He was her protection until Pyro got home.

Pyro was in a mood too. The door slammed when he walked in.

"What the hell did you do to Victor? He's sitting on the front steps. He bit my head off when I came in."

"Nothing he didn't deserve."

"Shit – I don't need this shit today."

"What's _your_ problem?" He was leaning on the bedroom door.

"I saw Rogue today."

"Rogue – from Xavier's?"

"Yeah – she was with that new kid - Gambit they call him – all lovey dovey."

"You have a thing for Rogue?" She looked at him – wondering if the world had gone insane.

"Hey – we were friends – once. This Gambit guy – God he's worse than Ice Prick – at least she saw sense and got rid of him. She could do a hell of a lot worse. Am I that bad – I mean we were friends, I think?"

"Who am I – Dear Abby?" She shouted.

"What?"

"Victor's having relationship issues and you are mooning over a girl that can't usually touch anyone and the way the cure is going – won't be able to again – really soon." Myst was able to shift to her 'true' form for most of the evening now after work – and her regular shape shifting was getting more reliable.

"What's _YOUR_ problem?" He glared at her.

"Let's see I am a 'knocked up teenager' – I feel like SHIT! I have had to listen to Mr. Temper Tantrum all fucking day long, my mother thinks I am a freak and I can't take the damned GED test until I take some stupid course that I don't want to have to pay for – you tell me Einstein. What's my problem?"

"Hormones."

"Fuck you."

He just laughed and closed the door. She pulled the phones back up over her ears and closed her eyes to listen to the music in peace. She didn't even look up when the door opened.

"Hey!" She jerked when one of the earphones was pulled away.

"WHAT!" She snapped.

"I was just wondering if there was any pie left." Toad said. "I'm kinda hungry. Don't bite my head off."

"Victor ate the last of it."

"Shit – I'll just go find something then."

"Wait – I can cook something – if you don't mind waiting."

"Naa – don't bother - Pyro said you were in a snit."

"I don't mind – as long as you aren't tied up in some emotional triangle and want romance advice."

"Yeah – right – me – who'd want to be around a Toad?" He gave her a big grin, but she could see something else in his eyes.. She suddenly realized this was the first time she had actually seen him.

"Well – they're idiots." She got up off of the bed, laughing at him sitting there with his jaw hanging open.

"Hey – thanks." He said softly.

She grinned and walked into the kitchen. Pyro must be in his room. The kitchen was a disaster. She was going to have to yell at Victor about getting the damned dishes done. She dug around in the freezer looking for something she could thaw quickly.

"You know what – never mind." He said from behind her. "I can get something – out – you want anything?"

"No – I don't mind cooking."

"Well I mind askin. Have you had dinner yet?"

"No – just pie and ice cream with Vic earlier."

"Shit – you couldn't save me any."

"Hey – I baked TWO damned pies. How was I supposed to know apple was Victor's favorite? You might get to SHARE what I cook if you came out of your hole and joined us every now and then." She spun around, yelling at him.

"Alright – shit – Pyro was right – you are in a snit." He headed for the front door.

"Wait – I'm sorry. I have some chicken here I could thaw and cook."

"Naa – I'll get something, I'll be late if I don't hurry. You read comics?"

"Sometimes – I like the old ones – Tomb of Dracula was my favorite at home. I used to have most of them."

"Good strip that – I'll see what we have. I can pick what I want from the stock – as long as it isn't a rare one."

"I don't want to go back to collecting them – they get heavy."

"Yeah – but I miss them when we are out away from – well you know." He glanced at his watch. "I got ta go, Treasure. Thanks – about dinner." He slipped out the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Victor and Pyro got into a huge fight – and left a huge mess for her to clean up – something about consorting with the enemy and keeping things in their pants. She wasn't sure who said what but it made her wonder exactly what the hell was going on.

"…you and the damned poison girl. Moonin over what you can't have – least I got me a piece." Victor shouted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! LEAVE ROGUE OUT OF THIS!" Pyro shouted as he slammed the door.

Marcy walked into the living room – checking to see if the coast was clear. Victor was putting the last of his stuff in his bag. He looked up and grinned at her a little sheepishly.

"I'll be gone a couple days – got a job down south. Erik may be callin' if he does, move without me, I will catch up. The keys to the truck are on to the fridge." He picked up his bag and headed for the front door.

"Victor if this is about Pyro."

"Naa – got a call this mornin' I'll be back. Firebug ain't scarin me off. 'sides – Mags needs me."

She watched him from the window as he walked to the subway steps. He looked back and waved once before descending out of sight.

Mystique came out of the bedroom, her eyes yellow, but in her human skin and dressed to go out.

"Let's go get some stuff for the baby – get your mind off things."

She was off work for the day so the two of them went shopping. Marcy had picked up an old fashioned ruk sack from an Army surplus store, and it held a lot. She had managed to pack all her clothes, the money Wolverine gave her, and a small thermal Army sleeping bag inside. Mystique recommended getting a good baby carrier as well as plenty of lightweight thermal blankets for the baby. She also insisted on cloth diapers – they could wash them out and not leave any real trash behind.

They bought a small insulated tent that would go with the general packing, but it was for Marcy to use – and the baby. Mystique also picked out toys that were light weight and easy to carry.

"I don't know when we will have a regular place to pick this stuff up again – that's why I want to buy it now. Anything else we need – well we will have to make due." She said to Marcy when they got back to the apartment. Mort had slipped her a giant sized Tomb of Dracula comic under the door of their room – Mystique tripped over it as they carried the bags in. Marcy grinned.

"Dumb Toad – leaving his shit around."

"I think that's for me."

"Oh – why the hell is he giving you presents?"

"I don't know – I told him it was my favorite comic."

"Dumb frog." Mystique gave her a strange look.

"Any idea what the fight was about this morning?"

"Yeah – I have an idea. It's part of why we have to move sooner than expected. Victor – bless his black heart – can't keep his dick in his pants. I saw him go into a motel with Storm last night."

"STORM! Ms. Monroe! HOLY SHIT!" She couldn't believe it. "Wait – how did you see them, you were at work?"

"I was on dinner break – I forgot to pack anything so I ran to a little Chinese place I know – across from this motel. I couldn't believe it either – but there he was – and well you know me I HAD to find out exactly what was going on – and boy did I get an eye full."

"Oh my GOD – Vic and Storm! No wonder Pyro was pissed – after the hell Victor has given him about his crush on Rogue."

"Anyway I called Erik and told him – so he is looking for a place for us to go. Victor is pissed – but loyal. He'll stay with the Brotherhood – especially after what I saw, she is just using him – and I told him so."

"I did too – I didn't know it was Ms. Monroe – but I told him the woman he was dating was just using him for sex and wasn't interested in anything else – and I was one who would know."

"Wow – when did you say that?"

"Yesterday."

"I guess that's why he wasn't surprised when I said it. Anyway after they were done she just got out of bed, took a shower like he was something dirty or something and left him laying there – and I'll be damned if he didn't look hurt. I blew off work after that, I wanted to know where she was going in such a rush. So I followed her. I didn't tell Victor any of this – he doesn't need any MORE reason to be angry."

"What?"

"She went back to the school – I didn't think anything of it – but was curious about the rush – she went to her room – and LOGAN showed up – and I got ANOTHER eye full – and ear full. Seems he thinks it's only fair he's fucking Victor's woman behind his back after all the things Vic has done to him over the years – and I thought Wolverine had lost his memory."

"Wow!

"Don't say a word to Victor – the less he knows the better at this point. Let him think she is just using him, if he found out about this – he'd go after Logan and we don't need that kind of issue right now. When we get moved and settled he can have his personal vendetta, but not now."

"Poor Vic."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he really LIKES her – as in for more than sex likes."

"WHAT!"

"Yes – he told me yesterday. DAMN!"

"What?"

"That fucking hypocritical bitch! She wanted me to abort the baby – but she can screw around with two guys without worrying about it, jerking Victor around like that."

"Well from the looks of things she's jerking Logan around pretty bad too. Evidently he figured out that Victor was the one she's been sneaking out to see, WHILE she was sneaking around the mansion sleeping with him. He was pretty pissed last night, he didn't hit her or anything but things got rough – she liked it – but they got rough."

"Wow!"

"He was pretty ugly, verbally – calling her a whore and a few other things. I left when things started getting physical but she was all over him."

"Ok WAY too much information there Myst."

"I don't know how long things have been going on with them at the school, but I know Victor has been slipping out of here for his 'dates' for the last two months or so."

"Well, Logan came back to the school after being away for a while, during the week I was there. He'd been gone like six months or so. I know Ms. Monroe wasn't happy to see him back."

"Hrm – well we will just have to see how things play out. Erik is very curious which way this cookie crumbles – why I am not sure."

"Well, Victor said he would be gone a few days – something about a job down south."

"That's good – I think. I hope he isn't going to spy on her."

"If he does – will that put us in danger?"

"Only if he does something REALLY stupid."

Marcy felt a pang of fear.

"Hey – are you two packed?" Toad said as he came out of his room.

"Almost, why?"

"Mags called while you were out – I'm getting the truck loaded. Bare essentials for everyone but Treasure – she can take the stuff for the baby and anything she thinks she will need."

"Why?"

"He said we are used to roughing it."

"Jerk."

"That's okay – I don't have much anyway." She said, grabbing her pack to take to the truck, Toad grabbed it from her.

"I got it, Marc' you get the baby's stuff." He said softly. She smiled as he took the bag toward the living room.

"Marc'?"

"What?"

"Nothing – I just have never seen TOAD that solicitous before."

Marcy just packed the diaper bag; several outfits, blankets, the package of cloth diapers and covers, Mystique recommended breastfeeding so she hadn't bought bottles or anything along those lines. Myst was packing the toys in her own bags so Marcy wouldn't have to carry them.

"You know – I think Toad likes you."

"MYST!"

"Just saying – he's actually NICE!"

"Maybe it's because I can cook." She stuck her tongue out at the now blue and scaled redhead.

"Well – it's certainly time life got back to normal. All this human crap can go." That was when Marcy noticed that she hadn't packed any clothes or shoes, just the extra stuff for the baby.

"Don't you need anything?"

"Honey – I am MYSTIQUE – I take care of myself and I am BACK!" Her white teeth gleamed in her blue face.

They carried the bags down to the truck, and Toad threw them into the back. They waited until Pyro got home and the four of them climbed into the cab and drove off. Evidently Victor knew where they were going and would catch up. Marcy leaned on Mystique's shoulder and drifted off to sleep. She didn't know where this road was leading, but somehow it felt right to be traveling it.


	5. Roughing It

I don't own the X men.

The Power of Touch

Chapter Four – Roughing It

Marcy groaned – sleeping on the ground wasn't good for her back – at all. It didn't help that the baby had decided to sit right on her spine all night and practice kickboxing. They had been moving around for about two months – long enough for her to start showing.

She pretty much stayed with Erik or Mystique unless they were gone. Victor had joined them about a week into the 'duck and hide' as Toad called it. He hadn't said much, kept to himself, but he was there when she needed protection, which wasn't often. Some of the new recruits questioned why she was there, but Magneto didn't put up with it, they accepted her – or they left.

"I heard that." Myst said from outside the tent.

"Just the baby – and my back." She moaned.

"Get up and move around – it will help."

"Marcy felt like whining – but knew it wouldn't do any good. The last time she had tried to stay in bed, Erik had sent Pyro and Victor in to drag her out – in her night gown. She unzipped the sleeping bag and climbed awkwardly out. She pulled a clean T-shirt and shorts on and tossed her nightgown in the bag she had for laundry.

"Fine I'm up." Myst unzipped the tent and ducked in.

"Lets get everything packed up – we are heading out by noon. Erik wants to get moving."

"Tell me this time we won't be sleeping on the ground."

"I hope not – I could really use a bed."

Marcy grinned – Mystique and Erik were still off again – something to do with abandoning her in a truck after the Cure – so she was sleeping in her own tent instead of with their 'Fearless Leader.'

They had the tent packed up quickly, and Toad walked by and grabbed their bags and the bundled tent. He grinned at Marcy as he went by. She'd hardly seen him since they started moving, just when they packed up, or sometimes when she cooked something he liked for dinner.

John – Pyro – on the other hand was always right there, normally. She looked around for his familiar bleached blonde head but he was no where to be seen.

"Where's Pyro?"

"Mission."

"Oh." She knew better than to ask. Erik didn't want her knowing too much of what was going on – she wasn't involved in the planning or execution of any of the missions – which was fine with her.

"You are riding with Dr. Peters today." Myst said as they headed for the trucks. Marcy was one of the four they considered in need of transportation, so she didn't have to hike everywhere. She didn't complain – Dr. Peters said she got plenty of exercise around the camps. She wasn't even sure where they were – just that it was in the middle of nowhere.

She climbed inside the rickety old truck with the older man.

"How are we doing this morning?" He asked.

"Back hurts and the baby was kickboxing all night." She moaned.

"Sounds normal – take some Tylenol for the back." He handed her a couple pills.

"Well – I guess that's the nice thing about riding with the doc – meds." She grinned. He laughed. She heard another laugh from outside and looked over; Erik was standing by the door.

"I am glad you are in a good mood this morning, Treasure."

"Tell me we get beds tonight?"

"We'll see – if we can get moving – maybe." He smiled and moved toward the front of the column. He made them move like an army – the vehicles carried the heavy stuff, everyone else carried what they owned on their backs, and they hiked in columns of three, not really in lines or in step, but close enough that it looked like an army moving. She looked out at some of the younger kids who had come with the last recruiting run – some of them were younger than she was. She wondered why they came here – to the Brotherhood. Life wasn't easy – that was for sure.

The truck started moving and she leaned back in the seat. She didn't have much to do on the 'marches' just stay out of the way. Erik had put her in charge of the camp kitchens – planning meals based on what supplies they were able to scavenge – or kill, in Victor's case. Supplies were getting low, something she was worried about.

"I think Magneto wants supply reports at our next stop, mine is in the glove box if you want to use the clip board to work on yours while we move." The doctor said.

"Thanks." At least she could concentrate on that. She had a mental inventory of what they had available for food stores and dry goods but it helped to write it down. When she did it looked pitiful. They had probably enough food to get through the next three days – two if any more mouths came in from any of the missions. Erik wasn't going to be pleased; they were going to have to interrupt the moves to scavenge. She tried several different ideas on paper but even with strict rationing – they might be able to make it four days at most. She glanced at the doctor's report – it was as bad as hers. Things weren't looking very good.

"Hey – Treasure – found something…" It was Toad, outside the door. He handed something in the window – another comic, one she had read before but she wouldn't tell him. Every time he went scrounging he tried to bring her back something. Usually they were just left inside her tent – but sometimes he would drop them off like this.

"Thanks – I can read after I finish this supply report." She grinned at him; he just ducked and went back to his place in the column. She watched him move up near Erik. They did try to take good care of her – all of them.

Erik always had a kind word – and made sure she had the time and privacy for her medical care. They didn't have a whole lot of equipment, but Doctor Peters was good, and keeping a close eye on her. It surprised her that she was the only one who was pregnant in the whole Brotherhood. Dr. Peters explained that women with the Brotherhood tried to avoid pregnancies because of the nature of the group – and accidents rarely happened. One of the things on his report was the supply of condoms and birth control pills, both of which were getting low.

There were no hard or steadfast rules against it – and from the way Marcy had been treated, she doubted anyone would be angry if someone did end up pregnant – but it was just something people avoided – and after dealing with all the moves and living arrangements – she could see why. She put her report back in the glove box with Dr. Peters' and tried to concentrate on the comic Toad had given her. The slow movements of the truck rocking over the rough terrain actually lulled her to sleep.

Pyro was outside her window when she woke up, handing her a couple packs of MRE's for lunch.

"We are moving through – Mags wants to get where we are going before nightfall." He said with a grin. She grinned back.

"You doin' ok today, Treasure?"

"Yeah."

"Was Toad there to help with packing?"

"Yes – give the guy a break will ya." She said

"He can be such a jerk sometimes."

"Hey – so can you."

He stuck his tongue out at her "Look who's talking Miss Hormones."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he took off running for the front of the line. At least the family was all home, she even saw Victor's head up there, it looked like the hydra was having a conference, all the heads in one place. She opened the brown packages and picked up the canteen from the floor to start the warmers working. She and the doctor ate in relative silence, and the line just kept moving. She groaned – eating hadn't been a good idea. She glanced over at the doc.

"Need me to stop?" He asked.

"Please." They pulled out of the line and she jumped out of the truck and into some shrubs. By the time she was done – Mist, Victor and Pyro were standing at the truck.

"You ok?" Vic asked.

"Bathroom break."

"I told you." Myst said, grinning at the men.

"Get caught up, Doc. And keep the stops to a minimum; Erik has plans for stopping tonight."

"Tell me that means a bed." Marcy moaned.

"With blankets." Myst grinned. Marcy let out a sigh of relief.

She climbed back into the truck and they hurried to retake their place in line. She dozed the rest of the afternoon, dreaming about a warm bed.

XXXXXXXX

She must have been exhausted – when she opened her eyes she was in a room – in a bed. She glanced around. She was alone, and only one bed in the room. She had her own ROOM. God she hoped they were stopping for a while. She climbed reluctantly out of bed and slipped on her shoes. She hoped she could find a bathroom in this place.

She heard voices coming down the hallway and hoped someone knew where the bathroom was.

"…can't stay here. We need to find her someplace safe." She heard Myst saying.

"Treasure will be fine – as will the baby."

"She slept most of the day, all this moving around is hard on her. Even Dr. Peters is worried." Myst argued back.

"Myst – at least here she can sleep in a bed – running water, it's better than on the roads." She heard Toad saying.

"But who will stay with her, she can't stay by herself, and…"

"I am leaving Dr. Peters and most of the support personnel here; we will only be taking front line troops for any strikes. This will be our fall back and recuperative position."

"And if the FoH find out about this place – about HER!" This time it was Pyro. "They would love to get their hands on a pregnant mutant – just to prove a point."

"Which is WHY at least one of you will remain behind, as protection for the camp – but Treasure's safety comes first. The others can take care of themselves.

"Why is she so important? I mean I like the kid – hell I'd kill anyone that looked cross eyed at her – but still, she's just a pregnant kid."

"She is a rally point – a recruiting point – we accept anyone in any circumstances – and accept them as they are. The child herself is engaging and bright – but as a symbol she is so much more."

"Symbol." Marcy said as she walked into the room. "Is that what I am?"

"First and foremost, My Dear, you are our friend – our sister. Mystique is a symbol, I am a symbol, Victor is a symbol – we all are. I don't apologize for using your situation as a means to an end – but you are what is most important – and the child you carry. "

"Is that why you called me Treasure – because I can bring in more recruits?"

"NO! My Dear – you are taking this completely out of context. YOU are a Treasure – what your story can do to help the Brotherhood – that is an advantage."

"I don't like being a strategy point."

"None of us do – Pyro especially hates it at times, but we all have our use – which reminds me, I managed to have the coursework for your testing sent ahead. Whoever will be saying in this encampment will assist you with your studies. I do not want you to neglect your mind in favor of the child your body is carrying." He smiled his grandfatherly smile. Marcy relaxed a little. He was right, if they could reach more people because of her – then it wasn't a bad thing. They had been kind – caring – in a way no one else had been in her life. She rubbed her hands over her belly, her reason for waking making itself felt again.

"That's fine – but I have one pressing question – where's the bathroom?" Mystique burst out laughing and walked over.

"Come with me – Erik you should be ashamed – keeping a pregnant woman standing there like that." Myst lead her down the hallway, and showed her around. "That's the conference room. This is your room, I am across the hall. Victor, Pyro, Toad and Erik are on another hallway. You and I have a bathroom to ourselves, at the end of the hall. When we are gone, this part of the bunker will be yours."

"Bunker?"

"Yes – Erik is talented at finding these types of places to use for headquarters. Most everyone will be housed in the underground bunkers here – there are five total in this complex. Those who can't be will set up like regular tourist campers above ground, mostly for guard duty."

"Do I have to stay down here?" She said as she came out of the bathroom.

"Of course not, no one is expected to, as long as there aren't huge numbers of people above ground at one time – we don't want satellites to pick us up.. This will be our fall back position, where we send the injured. Erik, Victor and I will be moving on in the morning, we have information about a – well about a target – and it would be dangerous to take you and the support personnel with us. We are planning to use this location for quite a while – Erik is hoping to use it until after the baby is born, so get comfortable." Myst gave her a quick, reassuring hug, and everything Marcy picked up from her was just that. She had gotten better about blocking things with casual touch but – the more intense the contact the less control she had.

"So Pyro and Toad will be staying to run the camp?"

"Toad will – he handles our tech in the field, and is usually considered support personnel unless we need his particular skills up front. Pyro will be in and out, he has different orders than the rest of us."

"Oh."

"I think Erik plans on you continuing with the logistics and meal preparation supervision, you were fantastic on the road. Dr. Peters presented your report, and one of the things Pyro will be doing is gathering supplies."

"Good – I was wondering how we were going to feed everyone. So who is in charge here – in case of problems?"

"Toad – over all – You – for basic logistics – Dr. Peters – for medical logistics and treatment – it will be up to you to pick a lieutenant who can handle things when you can't – or if we are still here – when you have the baby."

"Whoa – I'm in charge – ME! I'm sixteen – I can't even drive a car."

"Welcome to the Brotherhood – you have proven you can handle it."

Mystique left her sitting in her room, she was scared. She was going to be in charge of handling the camp – yes she would have Toad but the WHOLE camp. She tried taking deep breaths but they didn't help calm her panic.

"Hey – kid, you okay?" Victor stuck his head in.

"Scared to death – you?" She snapped.

"What the hell are you scared of?"

"Myst told me I am in charge of logistics – I don't know how to be in charge of anything."

"Kid – what that means is – you will have a list of who is sleeping where – schedule meal times and make sure everyone gets fed and clothed and basically keep inventory. Toad will handle most things – and if you feel overwhelmed go to him." Victor put and arm around her.

"Ya know – I have been more than a little confused about why Erik wanted you on this trip – for lots of reasons – but I am glad you are here. I think all of us would be just a little bit worried about ya – and this way we all will know you are safe. Erik's right about one thing, Marcy – you are a treasure – even when you are a pain in the ass." She laughed – he felt like Logan in her head – just what he felt and what he said – no hiding – very direct. She liked that about him. He was simple.

He left her there, feeling a little better.

The next morning everyone left early. Marcy, Toad, Pyro and Dr. Peters held a meeting in the conference room.

"Ok – we need ta take this list and prioritize it. What we NEED first, and most urgent needs on top – what we could really use, but isn't a necessity – and then things we want – and we aren't including harem dancers – Pyro."

"Damn – a guy could hope." He raised an eyebrow at Marcy. "I bet Treasure there would look great in a pair of harem pants." She slapped his arm.

"Not even funny." Toad said, glaring at Pyro.

"Ah come on – lighten up frog boy. We get stuck with fall back position this time – lets have some fun."

"It's called fall back for a reason – we need to have everything we NEED and then be ready to move on a moment's notice – remember. Just cuz we ain't on the lines this time don't mean we get ta sit on our asses – well except Marcy there."

"Gee – thanks." She grumbled.

"Pregers gets carried out if we have ta run – don't need anyone havin ta fall back if she stumbles." Toad grinned at her again.

She really wanted to slap that grin off his green face.

"My list is pretty much in order – one thing I think – if you can get it – without too much trouble – is a portable ultrasound machine – not just for Treasure – but it can be used for many different things – and if we are going to be handling surgery and triage it should be on the at least can use list." Dr. Peters said.

"I'll see what I can do – Doc." Pyro said, glaring at the older man.

"I said the 'can use' list." They all laughed.

Marcy went over her list – Dry goods should come first – they would last the longest and be useable any time, canned vegetables and meats next – freeze dried and vacuum sealed if they could get them instead, then fresh produce and meats – while they were here – with electrical power it wouldn't be a problem keeping them – but if they had to move, they would be the first thing left behind. Paper products should be on the list of needs, too, paper not plastic or Styrofoam, paper would burn – less trash – less evidence of how many people they had here.

She put her revised list on the table.

"Treasure – that looks great – better than I would do." Toad said, looking it over. "For now though move fresh or frozen meat up toward the top – if we are going to be handling the injured – the more fresh protein the better." She hadn't thought of that.

The meeting broke up, the lists in Pyro's hot little hands. He gave her a swift hug as he left, and she was grateful it was swift – he was still thinking about her in harem pants – and somehow he found the idea – well interesting. She tried to contain her blush. At least he wouldn't be in the camp as much. He would be sending out teams – and going himself – to try to fill the list as best he could.

Marcy was in charge of setting up the camp – Toad had taken care of some things like assigning sleeping areas to men and women – but there were families – couples who wanted to be together – and other issues that he just didn't have time to deal with. She looked over the facilities that afternoon and got a team working in the third bunker, setting up privacy walls and making quarters for family units. It would be cramped but at least families could be together. Toad had a guard rotation every four hours, and Marcy took the last bunker for storage and food prep. The main bunker would serve as headquarters and medical facility. She drafted another team to start setting up the kitchen facilities, and her regular volunteers had stayed to help full time. She had a regular meal ready for dinner – something everyone in the camp was grateful for.

She dropped into bed exhausted that night – but feeling like she had actually accomplished something. It felt strange being 'in charge' but everyone seemed willing to help out. There was none of the whining and complaining she had heard just in her week at the school – of people not wanting to help out, they had something else to do. The Brotherhood didn't put up with that crap – you helped or you did without.

Her back was aching again – but she didn't want to say anything. She groaned when someone knocked on her door.

"Marcy – it's Mort."

"Come in." At least it wasn't a problem she had to deal with – she hoped.

"Are you alright?"

She sat up on the bed, and smiled.

"Other than an aching back – yeah."

"Turn around." He said – and she felt his hands against her lower back. She winced when he hit a particularly sore spot. All she picked up from him was concern – he was concentrating on getting the knots out of her back – and nothing else. She realized how rarely she touched him – and when she did, he was always calm – reassuring – and concerned.

"Feel better." He said finally.

"Yeah."

"You get some sleep – kiddo, we have another long day tomorrow." He grinned. "And you start your English homework." She threw a shoe at his back as he retreated out the door. Her back did feel better – and so did she.


	6. Revelations

I don't own the X men or the Brotherhood.

The Power of Touch

Chapter Four – Revelations

She woke up to shouting. They had been in the fallback location for over a month, and things had been quiet. There had been a few people come back for treatment – but very few injuries. Erik and Victor were expanding their plan – taking on more than just Sentinel facilities – and there had been a few encounters with the X-Men – but no major problems. She lay there and tried to decide if she wanted to get involved in another argument between John and Mortimer.

"You don't get it. We need to have everything ready to move on a moments notice." Mort was saying.

"And I say we can have some comfort – Treasure could sure use some." John was saying.

"She ain't complaining – she knows what's at stake as much as the rest of us do – you just want your damned video games."

"Fuck you, Toad. I am worried about Marcy and the baby alright." That was it – she was going to have to get involved.

"Sure you are…" Mort was saying as she walked into the conference room.

"If you two are going to fight over me – would you do it where it won't wake me up!" She snapped at both of them.

"Sorry – kid." Mort said. She braced her hands against her sore back – three more weeks – according to the doctor – and she could get rid of this weight on her back. She couldn't wait.

"Your back bothering you again." Mort asked, pointing to how she had her hands braced.

"It's always bothering me. It will until….WHOA!" She stopped dead. That HURT. Both men looked at her – and held their breaths. "Okay – got to sit down." She said and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was probably just the damned Braxton's again – they'd been bothering her all night – starting and stopping – starting and stopping. Dr. Peters said they were normal – but they HURT – and if this was ANY indication of labor – Pyro BETTER get some good painkillers on his next supply run.

"Now what are you two arguing about this morning." She snapped.

"I keep telling Toad we can unpack some things – stop living out of suit cases – let the littles relax an play – but Mr. Cautious over there wants us to stay at high alert."

"I agree with him. The report from Myst yesterday wasn't very encouraging. If that group with the FoH finds us – we are going to have to move in a … OUCH!" She glanced at the clock – eight minutes – ok wait for the next one.

"Marcy – I am going to get Dr. Peters." Mort said.

"It's probably just Braxton…" She felt something wet under her - "forget I said that – get the doctor."

"What?" Pyro looked panicked.

"My water broke." She said.

"PYRO – get her back to her bed – I'll get the doc." Mortimer was calm – in control.

John helped her stand and helped her to her room – they had to stop halfway down the hallway – another contraction hit.

She waited for the doctor – what was taking so long. It wasn't like – and then she heard the sounds of rushing feet – way too many for just Dr. Peters and Mortimer.

"Get her up and moving – we need to get her into one of the trucks – FoH is on the way." Mort snapped at Pyro. "Sorry, Marcy – but we can't wait."

"Move." She snapped at Pyro, as she climbed back out of the bed. Pyro was standing there looking around helpless. "Go get your bag – I have mine and the baby's MOVE!" She shouted at him again. Mort grabbed the bags from her and Dr. Peters took her arm to help her to the truck.

They had a mattress from one of the rooms in the back of the truck and Dr. Peters helped her lay down. The other trucks were overloaded with supplies – since they were using this one as a mobile delivery room. Pyro climbed into the cab, throwing his bag into the back.

"Idot – bags go in another truck – Marcy doesn't need any extra gear flopping around back here." Dr. Peters snapped at him.

"Sorry – we need to get moving." John snapped back.

The truck bounced along – but after the sixth contraction she completely ignored it – all she wanted was the pain to stop.

"Alright – Marcy – we are going to try to get you up on your feet – I want you to squat down. It will be easier this way – especially under these circumstances." The doctor put clean towels under her and she felt a huge pressure against her pelvic bones. "When the next contraction starts – I want you to push." He said – she just glared at him – what was she going to do – stand there and do the hula. She was cursing Tom – swearing to NEVER have sex again – it felt like she was being ripped in two – and then Dr. Peters told her to stop.

"I need to clear the nasal passage – then I want you to push again – another big one and the shoulders will be out." He said softly – as the soft cries of a baby filled the air. She pushed – and felt the rest of the baby slide out of her. She collapsed back against the arms holding her and realized it was Mortimer. She hadn't even noticed him. She felt another urge to push – and Dr. Peters wrapped the afterbirth in one of the towels before turning back to the baby.

"It's a girl." Dr. Peters said. He had her in a small portable incubator – making sure she was alright. Mort helped Marcy up – and pulled the towels off the mattress. They had put a plastic sheet under them so she would have someplace to lie down after. He cleared everything away – and helped her get settled. Dr. Peters handed her the blanket wrapped bundle and she looked at the face of her daughter.

"So – you got a name in mind." Mort said softly.

"Dana." She said. He grinned.

"Dana's a good name." He looked down at the bundle in her arms. "Sure am glad she takes after her mother." He grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"She's beautiful." He said as he jumped down from the truck. She looked after him – stunned. She dozed off – waking when Dana cried – Dr. Peters helped her get the baby settled for feeding and she dozed while the baby fed.

"We are going to have to stop soon – I need to do a post natal exam – make sure there is no damage to Treasure." He said to Pyro through the cab window.

"Can it wait – Mort says we are almost to the camp."

"It needs to be soon. I am not seeing any sign of excess bleeding – but I need to make sure." Marcy dozed – waking only when the truck stopped and Dr. Peters did his exam. He was pleased which eased her own worries – and she went back to sleep – her finger wrapped in a tiny fist as Dana slept in a basket next to her mattress.

She woke to the cries of the baby – as someone handed her to her. She couldn't see who it was in the dark – but the soft whispers told her it was Mort.

"She's hungry." He said.

"Thank you." She whispered back. The camp was quiet. She was still in the back of the truck and could hear a soft rain on the canvas cover. It was comfortable – someone had rigged up a heater for her and the baby.

Mort climbed out of the back as she adjusted to feed the baby. He'd been so good about everything – she didn't understand why he was embarrassed by a little breastfeeding. Mort was a strange one – that was certain.

The trip was one she would never remember very well – mostly sleeping and feeding the baby – until they managed to find a safe place to hide. Mort and John were there to help as much as they could – and Victor and Myst showed up sometime during the run.

They managed to find her some privacy – and had her settled in before they set up the rest of the camp. She wasn't complaining – Dana was eating every two hours and only sleeping about one in between – and Marcy was sleeping when she could.

It was another argument that woke her up this time – between John, Mort, Victor and Mystique.

"…needs to be someplace safe – with people to help her – not running around the country side. Since we can't do that – she needs to say with us." Mort was saying.

"I agree – but what are we going to do if there is a problem." Mystique asked.

"I don't know – but she and the baby need to be safe – with us."

"The kid has held up this long – and the baby's doin' fine. I say they stay with us – Erik wants 'em to." Victor said.

"The baby isn't sleeping – keeping us all up – we need to find someplace for them." John was saying. "Marcy's a good kid – as soon as the baby is ready to travel we can pick her up again."

"NO! We aren't just leaving her." Mort said fiercely.

"What – old man – you think you can take care of her – you can't even stay in the same room when she's feeding the baby." John snapped.

She heard the sound of flesh meeting flesh – and Victor's threatening growl. "Put it away Kid."

"Fine – but something needs to be done." Pyro said as a door slammed. She tried to sit up but her body just wasn't listening.

"Mort – did you have to hit him." Mystique said.

"Marcy deserves better than this – she's just a kid herself – we promised to take care of her – all of us. I ain't said nothin – not to her – not to anyone – but I'm worried – about her about Dana."

"Dana?" Mystique asked.

"The baby." Mort said.

"Oh – didn't know she'd named her yet."

"See how much you pay attention – it isn't safe to leave her – not alone." Mort said.

"Mort – we all care about Marcy and the baby – but with the FoH dogging our heels like this – she's slowing us down." Mystique said.

"I ain't leaving her." Mort said. "Not without someone to care for her and Dana."

"I'm with Mort – she stays – or someone stays behind with her." Victor said.

"Fine – she stays – but who's going to be responsible for them – we all have our jobs to do." Myst said.

"I will." Mort said.

"What the hell do you know about babies?" Myst asked.

"Enough – Marcy is my responsibility." It was fierce.

"Mort?" She heard surprise in Myst's voice – and a deep chuckle from Victor.

"Fine – you take care of her – take care of both of them. This is rich – the frog boy has a crush."

"Fuck you – Creed. She's a good kid that's had some hard breaks – and doesn't deserve to be abandoned by her friends."

"I think someone is a little more than a friend." Mystique said.

"Not so she'd know – and I plan on keeping it that way." She heard Mort snap.

"Why NOT!?" Myst asked.

"She's a KID! Pyro was right about one thing – I'm way too old for her – no matter what I might feel – she'd never feel the same."

"Mort – the first time you touch her she'll know." Myst said.

"Nope – I know how ta hide it – lets say I have a lot of practice – not exactly popular with the ladies – what with my eating habits – and looks." He grumbled. Marcy lay there – he had no idea she was awake – and then Dana cried.

"Enough of this – she'll be awake – she don't need ta hear this." Victor said as Dana's cries reached them. Marcy forced her body to move – she wasn't sure how to deal with what she'd heard.

First – John wanted to leave her behind – with the baby and no help – Myst and Victor were somewhere in between – and Mort – she didn't know what to do about Mort. He'd been so nice – helping with her back – helping with the baby – listening when she needed someone to talk to – but not ONCE had he even hinted he was anything but a friend.

Heck – John had made a few passes at her – while she was pregnant. She wasn't an idiot, she knew exactly how he thought of her – but he never tried to hide it either. Even Victor had let her know – if she was interested – he was - but not Mort. HE rubbed her back – and her feet – and let her moan about being the size of a whale – and cursing herself and all men for her getting pregnant – and not once – even when he was touching her – not ONCE hinted that he felt anything for her but concern.

She cuddled Dana close, her hungry cries quieted. John was right about one thing – Dana was eating – and NOT sleeping much. Marcy was exhausted. She was growing – and quickly – but Marcy was worried. She should be going longer between feedings – but it was getting shorter and she was still hungry when there was nothing left to give her. Marcy was getting scared – and didn't know what to do.

Mystique opened the flap of the tent.

"Morning – sleepyhead – how's the little one?" She smiled.

"Hungry – always hungry." She said quietly.

"Try this." Myst handed her a bottle.

"Formula – I thought you said…"

"Hey sometimes it doesn't work out – and with all the moving around – as a supplement it's not a bad idea. You should still try – but this might help her sleep more." Myst said.

Marcy waited until Dana let go, her dissatisfied whimpers letting her know she was still hungry – and offered her the bottle. At first she didn't take it – and Marcy was close to tears – but finally she realized it was filling her tummy – and she started draining the bottle.

She quit about half way, and with a little burp went right to sleep. Marcy looked at Myst gratefully.

"I couldn't breastfeed mine – I tried – but I just didn't produce enough milk for him." The shape shifter said. "I kept trying until I had to give him up – but he just never got enough from me. I have been afraid this might happen – stress and moving around a lot can effect your milk production." Marcy had missed the other woman the last several months. She couldn't talk about this with Mort or John.

"Thanks."

"I'll have Pyro try to scrounge up more formula – and just keep trying – until you stop producing at all – she still needs what she can get from you." She held out her hands and Marcy handed her the baby.

"She is so beautiful." Myst said – a tear in her eye – before laying her down in the basket next to the bed. "Try to get some rest – hopefully she'll sleep a while with a full tummy."

"Myst – is Mort alright?" She asked.

"Toad – why?"

"I heard you guys."

"Oh no. Toad – well he's – Toad." She tried to shrug it off.

"Myst – I don't want to hurt him – he's been really good to me – and Dana – and I really care about him – a lot – he's nice and sweet and…" Myst held up her hand.

"Toad will be fine. He's been through things like this before – he bounces back."

"But Myst…"

"Enough about Toad – how's Dana other than hungry all the time."

The two women talked about the baby – but Marcy couldn't stop thinking about what she'd heard. Myst left and she curled up and tried to go to sleep. She didn't have time to think about it now – but she would as soon as she'd gotten enough sleep to think straight.


	7. Reservations

I don't own the X men or the Brotherhood.

The Power of Touch

Chapter 7 – Reservations

Marcy looked at the car seat carrier she used for toting Dana around. The baby was sleeping – Mystique's trick had worked breastfeed until she quit in frustration – and then give her a bottle. It had been four months since that night, and Marcy and Dana were keeping up just fine.

She had been a little cool to Pyro, simply because she was still angry he'd wanted to abandon them. She still hadn't said anything to Mortimer either – she didn't know what to say. She was just a kid – she didn't see how anyone with his years and experience could really be interested in her.

She'd called the school once – after the Dana was born, to let Logan know. She'd just left a message. She was sitting, waiting for someone to pick her up. She was on a scouting mission. Who would suspect a teenager with a baby of watching the facility while waiting for a bus?

They'd rented a house, and she Mystique – who was disguised as her 'mom' – and Victor as her 'dad' and Pyro as her 'brother' were living there, with Mortimer coming over as a friend regularly. The rest of the "army" was hiding out in various safe houses. She was taking the bus to and from school, using the bus stop nearest the Church's facility.

The religious arm of the Friends of Humanity had become much more militant, and violent. There had been attacks on mutants, not high powered ones, but regular every day low level mutants who were just trying to make a living. A family had been killed in the neighborhood where they'd rented the house just a month before – a bomb in the car when they left the mall. Magneto wanted to put this branch of the Church out of business, and it was her job to keep an eye on things while waiting for the bus.

The school they'd enrolled her in had a day care so she could take care of Dana through the day – and she was able to enroll as a senior thanks to all the tutoring from her family. Mortimer's help had been especially useful – since she hated English and writing in general.

She watched as one of the guards opened the gate for a limousine – the rear window rolled down – and she recognized the face of the man in the back. He was running for President – Graydon something. She would have to tell Myst when she got home. Her bus arrived and she picked up the car seat and diaper bag and climbed aboard. The driver smiled at her. This was the second leg of her trip to from school. She took this bus from near the house to this stop – and then a second bus from the stop to the school.

"How's the baby this afternoon." The driver asked. She was very friendly – and not obviously a mutant, but she was sympathetic to the Brotherhood. She was the other set of eyes on the facility.

"She's great – slept most of the day – which means she'll be hell on wheels tonight." Marcy grinned, taking her customary seat behind the driver.

"You strap her in good." The woman said. She'd installed a special seatbelt for the car seat on the bus. Marcy always got this seat – it was reserved.

The short ride home was quiet; there were very few people on the route at this time. Most of the kids lived closer to school. She was hoping to be able to actually graduate before they had to move on.

No one was home when she got there, Myst was at work, Victor's truck was gone, which meant he was off moping somewhere again. Pyro was off doing something for Erik, so she had the place to herself. She looked in the fridge to see if anyone put anything out for dinner. Nope – looked like pizza night. She called for delivery and pulled the cash from the household supply. Someone had better get paid soon – supplies were getting very low.

Dana woke up and started wiggling in her seat. Marcy un-strapped her and picked her up, putting her in the playpen in the living room while she went over the household accounts. Someone was really pulling from the general fund – and not leaving receipts. She'd bet it was Pyro.

She glanced over at Dana; she was pushing up on her arms and just grinning. Marcy smiled. She was doing so well – and was such a happy baby. She had no regrets about having her – none at all. Dana was cooing and drooling so Marcy went back to the accounts.

The front door opened and Mort walked in. He smiled at Marcy.

"Hey – where's Myst. I need ta talk ta her?"

"I think she's still at work."

"Where's Creed?"

"No clue.

"Pyro?"

"Running errands for Erik." She was trying to balance the account but kept coming up short.

"You're here by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"What?"

"Just that someone's supposed to be here when you get home." He muttered. He walked over to the play pen and picked Dana up, bouncing her on one hip like a pro.

"How was school?"

"Fine. What's going on?"

"Nothin' just concerned." He said looking down at the baby who kept trying to grab his nose.

"School's fine – I should graduate – if we can stay put long enough." She said. Even with what she'd overheard – she was still comfortable around him.

"I'll see what we can do." He said glancing over at her. "What are you working on?"

"Household account – I keep coming up short." She said.

He walked over and looked everything over. "Looks like Pyro's been pullin' extra without leavin any receipts."

"I figured that out, silly. I just am trying to figure out how much." She glanced up at him, holding Dana and smiled. She reached up to touch the baby's cheek and brushed his hand.

…**know how beautiful she is. Damn – need ta get out of here, before I do something I shouldn't.**

He pulled back quickly.

"Sorry." He said, walking over to the play pen and putting Dana gently down.

"Mort." She said as he hastily headed for the door.

"Marcy – I…" He opened the door and took off. He was in his car and out of the driveway before she could get to the front door. She watched him drive off, a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She'd picked up what he was feeling – not just the thoughts, but he'd not given her time to let him know she felt the same.

She really didn't know when she'd started thinking about him that way, but she cared about him a great deal, far more than she had Ted – or anyone else in her life. More than she cared about Myst or Victor – maybe not more – but different. Mortimer was special, and now she was afraid he would pull even further away.

She sat on the couch, and watched Dana play, she was chewing on one of her toys – she was already getting her first tooth. She loved to watch Mort hold her, care for her. He loved Dana like she was his own, Marcy had picked that up from him a time or two, that he wished Dana were his daughter. The sad part was – so did Marcy.

She never had any time with him – never alone, today was the first time in months one of the others hadn't been home. It was like he'd asked them to chaperone him or something. When would he realize he didn't need one – she wouldn't mind a bit?

Mystique came in a few mintutes later.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah – pizza's on the way." She said softly.

"What's wrong, sweetie pie?" Myst said, dropping onto the couch and shifting into her natural form.

"Mort came by – but took off. Why does he do that?"

"He's a guy." Myst said.

"That doesn't help." Marcy said.

"I know."

The pizza delivery guy interrupted them, and Pyro and Victor got home a few minutes later so she really didn't have time to talk to Mystique again until later.

"Saw the Geeks today." Victor said.

"Really – what are they up to?" Pyro asked.

"Keepin' an eye on things here – too." He said. "I think Rogue saw Treasure at the stop."

"That reminds me I saw that guy – the one from TV, Graydon something or other go into the facility right before I got on the bus."

That got both Myst and Victor's attention.

"You are certain it was him." Myst asked.

"DAMN!" Victor snarled.

"Yes. We've been having to watch the campaign commercials for class." She said. "Creed, Graydon Creed's his name. Any relation?" She asked Victor teasingly. He just growled, and snatched another piece of pizza.

"Well that clinches it – the Church and the FoH are working together. Especially if Graydon's involved." Mystique said. "I'll get this information to Erik and see what he wants to do."

Marcy went to her room with Dana after diner. She really didn't want to deal with Pyro about the accounts tonight, and the whole situation with Mort was bothering her.

Myst knocked on the door later that evening.

"You alright?"

"Yeah – just, does Mort know I know how he feels?" She asked.

"I haven't told him, so unless you have, I don't think so. Why?"

"He's just been acting weird, I know he loves Dana and wants to be around her, but he avoids us, unless someone is with us. I picked up something from him today, and I'm afraid it spooked him."

"Mort is fine. He just thinks he's too old for you, and frankly we all agree with him."

"I don't."

"TREASURE!"

"Well I don't. He's not that old, and frankly I miss him when he's not around."

"He just doesn't want to hurt you – or the baby, so he's trying to stay away."

"He's an idiot." Marcy grumbled.

"He's an adult – and you are only sixteen.

"Seventeen."

"Is the word TEEN in there." Myst snapped.

"Yes."

"Then he's too old. He's asked us to make sure he isn't alone with you – he just doesn't trust himself very far, and we all agree with him. You would be better off with someone closer to your own age.

"Like dipshit out there. Pyro is a worse idiot than Toad." Marcy grumbled.

"Fine – Pyro's an idiot. None of us disagree with you – not even Pyro. But there are other guys in the Brotherhood closer to your own age. TOAD is the one that is pushing this, HE thinks he's too old for you, don't hurt him."

"But this IS hurting him. I could feel the pain he's in when I touched him, and it's hurting ME. I miss him. I miss spending time with him, I miss ARGUING with him. I miss him." She didn't even try to stop the tears. Mystique just slipped an arm around her and let her cry on her shoulder.

"It's for the best this way." The blue woman whispered. "If I agree with it or not – there are a whole lot of things going on that I don't agree with right now."

"Like what?"

"Victor's seeing Storm – again. Pyro is – well I'm not entirely sure what he's doing but it has something to do with Rogue, and now this new guy, LeBeau is making things more complicated. Erik is acting strangely – keeping secrets, and you know what's going on with Mort."

"Wow – and I thought high school was rough." Marcy said with a laugh.

"Well – the only GOOD news – is Xavier got a slap in the face when his little miss perfect, Kitty Pryde wound up pregnant by Bobby Drake. So he has to eat crow where you are concerned."

"OH my GOD! You have to be kidding!"

"Nope – pillow talk between Ms. Monroe and Mr. Creed – which made its way back to me."

Marcy laughed. That pompous ass – didn't want his school's reputation tarnished by an unwed teen mother – and now he has to explain how one got pregnant while ATTENDING the school. That was certainly a black eye for Charles Xavier. She wondered if Kitty was getting the 'woman power' speech from Storm, or if Logan was as sympathetic to her as he'd been to Marcy. It didn't matter, she had her own family now – her own place to belong. Now if she could only work things out with Mortimer.


	8. Under Open Skies

I don't own the X men.

The Power of Touch

Chapter 8 – Under Open Skies

She'd managed to graduate – but that wasn't saying much. They'd moved immediately after. They were back on the road again. They'd taken down the Church – with the X-Men's help no less, but now they were off again. This time she had a driver's license and a car to drive. Dana was strapped into the back seat, and her little beat up VW was tucked between two of the larger trucks. Victor bought her the car – said it was easy for him to work on – and keep running.

He'd surprised her, helping with the baby, teaching her to drive, almost like a real dad would have done. Hell – he even changed diapers – not without complaining mind you – but he would do it. Right now he was in the lead truck with Erik, they all had radio contact even her little bug. Myst was in the second truck with the doc, and Pyro. Mortimer was in the last truck, pulling up the rear. She barely saw him, and then it was just a nod. He wouldn't talk to her, wouldn't come around if she was near the tent, but she knew he came to check on Dana when she wasn't.

She'd gotten into a habit of disappearing so he could spend time with the baby. It hurt that he didn't want to be anywhere near her but at least he could be near the baby. She was almost eighteen; she'd been with the Brotherhood over a year. Dana was almost nine months old, working on trying to crawl, making little word sounds, chewing on anything in sight, and she didn't want Mort missing any of it. He cared so much for her.

She was going to have to deal with this – and soon. It was tearing her apart. She knew he was hurting – and wouldn't let her do anything to help. She glanced at the young girl sitting in the passenger seat, her dark spiky hair and tattoos almost offensive to Marcy.

"They call you Treasure – why. I don't see no marks?" She glanced up and down the Marcy's bare arms as she drove. Marcy glared at her and then pointed into the backseat.

"There's my mark – got the stretch marks to prove it, Callisto. They call me Treasure because, in spite of the world being against me, I chose to have her, mutant or not. She's the mark, she's the future, not wanna-be's like you." Callisto snorted, but looked back at the baby cooing in the back seat with a little more respect.

"So is the daddy mutant?"

"Nope – just some jerk I knew in high school, before my own mutation developed."

"Did you tell him?"

"Nope."

"Good for you – normal like him don't deserve a baby like that."

"What do you mean?"

"I can sense mutation – its part of mine. She's powerful – class five or higher – empathy, projective. She'll be able to make ANYONE feel what she wants them to feel – groups too – especially groups, as long as she uses music."

"Music?"

"Her power's tied to music. She'll control people through music."

"Well – I guess we need to come up with a name for her then." Marcy said quietly.

"What about Siryn?"

"There's one of those at the X-Men school."

"Shit."

"What about Muse." Marcy suggested.

"Or Bard."

"Or Thespis."

They kept at it all the rest of the trip, finding names for musical women in mythology or history.

"Or Ellenore."

They were still at it at dinner, even Mystique smiling at the two young women.

"Or Calliope." A soft voice said behind them. Marcy turned and smiled at Mortimer. He just nodded at her, before walking away.

"Calliope it is."

"Who exactly are we trying to name?" Myst finally asked.

"Dana."

"What?"

"She's an empath – a strong one, and will be tied to music with her power." Callisto said.

"Well – that answers one question." Mystique said smiling.

Marcy wasn't paying that close attention, she was watching Mortimer walk across the camp to where he'd put his bedroll. He wasn't even using a tent, and was as far from hers as he could get. She tried to stop the single tear that traced down her face, but Mystique saw it.

"This has gone on long enough." She said under her breath, Marcy barely heard her.

"I'm going to take a walk." Marcy said softly, "Would you watch Dana – or take her to Mortimer for a while?"

"No – you take her to him – while you are there, use this board on his HEAD." Myst grumbled.

"What board?"

"The two by four you are going to have to hit him with. Better yet – leave Dana here – and borrow this." Mystique held out a slip of fabric – slip was right, it was nothing more than a slip, with the sides cut out.

"Whoa – I thought you were against this."

"Damn it – you are both MISERABLE – who the hell am I to stand in the way of 'true love' or hot lust for that matter?" Callisto just stared at both of them.

"No – I'll just get out of his way so he can see the baby – it's her he cares about." She walked off, in the opposite direction of where Mortimer was setting up his small camp. The ground was damp from a storm that afternoon and the forest was quiet, she found a nice quiet spot away from camp and sat down on a rock on the edge of a creek bed, just watching the sunset. She wanted him to have time with Dana.

The sun was almost down, and she'd have enough light to get back to camp before it was all the way down when she got up to head back. The ground gave way under her feet and she slid down the embankment. She twisted her knee on the way down and landed in the cold water. She moaned a moment and then looked around. The clay bank was too slick to get a hold on, and the water wasn't deep enough to swim so she was going to have to try to climb out. She stood, and nearly fell again when she couldn't put any weight on her leg. She looked around for a stick, something she could use as a crutch, but didn't see anything.

She just shrugged – and using the bank itself, hobbled along until she could make it up onto dry land. She lay there a few moments, gathering her strength to try to make it back to camp. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, especially since the light was fading fast. She groaned and pulled herself upright against a tree. She hoped she'd be missed soon – hoped someone would come looking for her. She took a directional reading from the setting sun, and took off in the direction she thought the camp was in, hobbling from tree to tree.

The forest grew darker, but she didn't panic. She'd been with the Brotherhood long enough to know someone would come looking for her; she just needed to get near the camp area and shout for help. Victor would probably be able to hear her from here, but she wasn't going to waste energy yelling yet.

"MARCY!" She heard a very familiar voice shouting.

"Over here." She shouted back. It was Mortimer. He came charging through the underbrush.

"Are you alright?" He grabbed her by both shoulders, shaking her. She hissed in pain as he jostled her knee.

"No – I twisted my knee." She said.

"No other injuries?" He asked.

"No."

"Good – WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING GOING OFF LIKE THAT?!" He shook her with every word, jarring her knee. He yanked her against him, kissing her punishingly.

**…SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME! And I KNOW you are picking this up – damn it. I LOVE you – you idiot, that's why I've been avoiding you, I didn't want THIS to happen.**

His hands were rough, demanding, his mouth didn't give her any quarter, and he continued lecturing her with his mind.

**DAMN it I'm too fucking old for you – no matter what you might think, too fucking old – too fucking ugly – too fucking disgusting. I've heard it all, I don't need to hear it from you too - I think that would kill me. FUCK – MARCY tell me to stop – tell me you don't want this. PLEASE.**

**LIKE HELL! If I'd know this was what it was supposed to feel like – I NEVER would have let Ted touch me. GOD MORTIMER!**

She moaned against his mouth, letting his hands tell her exactly how much he needed her. She didn't even notice when he gently laid her down on the soft moss on the ground, just noticed his body covering hers, as his hands slid under her shirt.

"Marcy." He said with a strangled moan – the cry in her mind was just as desperate.

"Mort – please." She whimpered.

He pulled back, startled by the word.

"Damn. I'm sorry." He groaned as he lifted himself off her. She reached out to stop him but he pulled away from her.

"Don't." She wanted to scream – wanted to cry. He simply picked her up.

"You are hurt. I need to get you back to camp." He said stiffly.

"Not until we settle this. Damn it – I love you." She said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!" He shouted.

"Yes I do – how can you say that?"

"You are sixteen – barely able to drive – you don't know what love is – what sacrifice is – what pain is." She didn't know if it was in her mind or in her ears.

"I'm almost EIGHTEEN – and who's the PARENT here – you or me. Who gave up a comfy bed in a mansion just to keep her baby, who has followed you guys around – dragged halfway around the world, just to be with the people she cares about – while PREGNANT no less. WHO gave birth in the back of a TRUCK while being chased by the FRIENDS of HUMANITY for FUCK'S SAKE?" She shouted back at him.

"Marcy." His voice was strangled.

"I LOVE you, Mortimer. I don't know how to make you see it. I love the way you look after me, and yet let me make my own mistakes – let me learn and grow. I love that of all the people who tutored me – you were the one who made sure I knew WHEN I screwed up – and why – and how to fix it – you didn't fix it for me. I LOVE that you were the one who knew what was wrong when I was pregnant – and found the ways to fix it."

He nearly dropped her. He stopped in shock.

"You WHAT?"

"I love you. I love the way you cradle Dana – I love that you wish she were yours – so do I."

"You do?"

"Yes – you asked why I took off like that – I took off so you could spend time with my daughter since you didn't want to spend time with me." She wiped her tears off with the collar of his shirt.

"Don't want – DAMN it WOMAN I want nothing more than to spend time with you. It just isn't RIGHT that I want to – you are a KID for fuck's sake."

"A kid with a kid of her own – I think that makes me at least legally an adult." She said with a sharp quip.

"Legal schmegal –I don't give a rats fuck about legal. I'm thirty six years old – TWICE your age - that just ain't right."

"I don't give a shit – why should you?"

"Because I do."

**Because I'll be old while you are still young – and I'll lose you to some younger guy, ****and I couldn't stand that pain. Because you are so good and kind and would give your youth to an old man like me – and regret it later.**

"No I wouldn't – I wouldn't regret a thing. You are the one I want to be with – no one else."

He didn't say a word the rest of the way back to camp.

"You found her!" Myst exclaimed as he carried her up to her tent.

"Keep her in camp from now on." He grumbled and turned to walk away.

"Mortimer – please." She said softly. He glanced back, but kept walking. She just sat there, and sobbed, cradling Dana close. Mystique and Callisto both tried to find out what happened, but she didn't say a word.

Doctor Peters came by to check on her knee, and put her in a brace for a couple days – which meant Callisto would be driving the bug. Victor came by to check on her, but she didn't say anything, just stared into the camp fire outside her tent, wondering why he had to be so stubborn.

"Where the hell do you want me to put my shit, woman." He muttered behind her. She wanted to spring to her feet, but her knee wouldn't let her.

"Toad, what are you doing." Victor snarled.

"What I shoulda done a long time ago – treatin' her like the woman she is." Creed glared at her, but she just smiled.

"Just in the tent for now – we can repack everything in the morning." Victor just threw up his hands, and Myst gave her a little grin. Callisto just shook her head and took off for her own tent. Mortimer picked up the baby carrier, and settled Dana into her basket in the tent.

Marcy struggled to her feet and with the help of the crutch Dr. Peters left her, followed him into the tent. She smiled at him sitting there, cross legged on the floor watching Dana sleep.

"I love you both – I am so afraid of hurting you." He whispered.

"You can't hurt me more than you have – and we've both made sure you don't hurt her." Marcy said, stretching out on top of the sleeping bags layered on the ground.

"You deserve better than this. You deserve a home – a place to raise her. I can't give you that."

"My home is with my family – and with you. If that's out here – it's out here. Don't try to make me something I'm not. I'm happy with the Brotherhood. Dana is thriving – and I love you."

"But what if – God forbid – it happens again. Can you do it again – like this – with her?"

"You mean with you? We did it once – only you didn't get to have any of the fun." She grinned.

"Good point – that." He glanced over where she was laying, before standing up and grabbing his blankets from the pile of gear he'd dumped on the far side of the tent.

He laid down next to her, tracing her cheek in the dark. She knew he could see her – his night vision was excellent. He just pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

"That fun can wait." He whispered, "I think you need sleep, little momma."


End file.
